Coming back home
by Like a robocop
Summary: Barry was in the speedforce and someone needed to get him out. Caitlin used all her knowledge to take him out, did she succeded? or not?
1. Trust me, okay?

Caitlin walked into Star Labs and was surprised when she saw that her digital still worked, she went straight to where she worked, but everything was different, she knew Savitar had destroyed the place months ago and she knew everyone was working to get the place working again, but she did not expect them to get there yet and have completely changed everything

-Caitlin? Do you know how surprised I was when I saw that Caitlin Snow had accessed Star Labs? -Cisco asks getting her attention.

-Cisco!

-So...? What did you came here for? Are you finally back? -He asks with hope in his voice

-Not yet, but soon I promise.

-So what did you came here for?

-While I was Killer Frost I hid something in my lab, I could be following Savitar, but I did not trust him 100%, so I hid something here if he turned on me

-You're telling me we had a weapon against Savitar right here and we did not know? -Cisco

-Basically, but now I need it back and everything is different- She says looking around her, Cisco just looks at her

-And what do you need it for? To my knowledge Savitar is no longer a problem

-I can not tell you now, but I promise that when it's all over I'll tell you everything.

-And where do you intend to find this ... whatever you need to find? -She doesn't say anything, she just takes a small piece of stone from her backpack- What is it?

-Part of the philosopher stone- She says as if it were nothing much, the stone begins to shine and levitate from her hand, the stone began to follow a path and it followed the same path as Cisco, the stone takes them to a part of the place where everything was a mess- And why is this place in such a state? -She asks Cisco with a reproachful look

-We're in a rebuilding phase- Cisco says, running his hand behind the back of his neck, she continues to follow the stone, until it looks as if it has reached it's destination, Caitlin gives a quick search and finds the box that contained the stone- How could this be used against Savitar?

-This could have send him back to Speed Force temporarily without Tracy's cannon- She says staring at the box, she places the stone and the box back in her backpack, which was not too big, but it seemed to have a lot of stuff

-what now?

-Now I keep on my way- she says, walking toward the exit.

-Wait- She does not stop just keeps walking- Cait wait- He says taking her by the arm and making her stop for a second- Where are you going?

-I can not say Cisco, but I promise I'll be back soon, I know it's been almost six months since we last seeneach other in the graveyard, but I promise this time it will not be that long, but I have to go, I need to finish something first

-Are you in trouble? Is someone threatening you?

-No Cisco, I just really have to sort out some things before I come back for good

-Okay, just don't take as long as last time- Cisco

-I promise I'll be back soon- They hug each other and she continues on her way, when Caitlin is far enough from Star Labs, she uses the little device Cisco had created so they could go to the supergirl's earth more easily , with a few minor adjustments, she managed to send her to the earth she wanted, earth 3.

When she got there, she looked everywhere, and was amazed by the place, she had never visited before, it was a beautiful place the color tones seemed more intense, it was beautiful, but unfortunately she was not there for tourism, she needed to find Jay, but she had a little problem, she had no idea where he was, she went to the center of the city and kept circling hoping that someone would need the Flash, but it seemed to be a quiet day on earth 3.

Then she decided to get him to come to her, she went to a square that had plenty of people, she first froze the fountain after throwing some ice at a man who was next to her, nothing that would hurt him, but that for sure would cause panic, it didn't take long for him to show up in front of her.

-Hello -She says with a small smile- I had no idea how to find you.

-Miss Snow, to what do I owe honor?" He says approaching

-I need your help, can we go to a more private place? -She says looking around as people ran desperately trying to escape the "threat", Jay runs with her to what seemed to be his lair, a laboratory that looked simple but very well equipped, a redheaded woman came in and Caitlin could swear she was Barry's mother doppleganger, but she was not sure, something about the woman was different, maybe the fact that here she did not died and aged what would make her a little different from what Caitlin remembers in the photo

-Caitlin, this is Christina, she's my partner in every sense of the word- Jay says smiling to redhead which makes Caitlin smile- Chris this is Caitlin she helps the flash in earth one

-My pleasure, but I'm sorry to ask what you came here for?

-You know Barry's stuck in the speedforce, right?- She asks just to confirm and Jay nods- I've found a way to get him out of there, but I need your help and your experience with the speedforce to help me bring him back.

-And where are the others? Why are you alone here?

-They do not even know I'm here to tell you the truth, they've already lost a lot, I didn't want to give them hope and then fail, so I decided to come here alone if it works we all go home happy, if not I'll come back and I'll try something else later.

-Okay, what do you need me to do?

-It's simple, the speedforce collapsed without a speedester inside because the prison which Savitar was in had already been activated - She saw that the two were not understanding her very well, so she picked up a whiteboard that was there and made several squares with an X inside them - The speedforce has several of theses prisons, why don't they all collapse and destroy the world as it almost happened months ago? Because they are disabled no speedesters has been put there yet

-And what does it help us to save Barry? –Jay

-If we destroy the prison where Barry is in, which is the only actived at the moment, he can get out of there and everything will return to normal

-And how would you destroy this prison?" –Christina

-With this? -Caitlin says taking the box with the stone in his backpack.

-You want me to take this into the speedforce? -Jay asks incredulously, and caitlin nods- Impossible, last time I needed Barry's speed combined with mine so that we could, alone is impossible

-And that's why you will not be alone

-And which other speedster came with you?

-None, but some time ago I created a drug called Velocity 9, which gives speed to people with no speed

-And what's your brilliant idea?

-I'll take the injection, we'll both get in, get Barry, and then we get out

-We can try, but you're sure this drug is safe

-In small doses yes, in many, not so much, but I will only need one- Chris who just watched everything from a distance approched

-Are you sure about that? -She asks Caitlin

-That's the only way- She says and starts to prepare the injection- All set? -She asks Jay, he nods and she injects the velocity 9 into herself, the two then start to run and in seconds they are in the speedforce

-You shouldn't be here- The force says in Ronnie's form and Caitlin paralyzes for a second, thinking it was the real Ronnie

-It's not real, come on, we need to find Barry as fast as we can

-Not so easy- Ronnie says, and time wairths appears to catch them, Caitlin tries to use her ice powers on them which works, but not as much as expected, so they began to run away from those things that looked more like Harry Potter dementors as they searched for Barry

They took a while to find the speedster, but when they found it, he seemed to be in a catatonic state

-Barry! -Caitlin called, but he did not answer- Barryyyy! -She called again and this time he looked at her- We need to get out of here now- She says trying to push him out of the small room

-We can't, if I leave here the whole city will be destroyed

\- Trust me, okay? -She says turning to Jay that makes Barry notice his presence there for the first time, he hands her the box, she puts them both side by side and just waits until the two sarts to glow- We need to go... NOW

-What is going on? –Barry

-I'll explain later- She says dragging him out, soon after they leave and are at an acceptable distance they stop and watch the place explode in thousands of pieces- It worked

-What worked? How are you here? What just happened? -Barry asks at once for his answers

-How about we talk when we get out of here? –Jay

-Great idea- The three then run back to Earth 3

-So? -Barry asks, but Caitlin faints without even listening to the scarlet speedster's question- What's going on with her?

-She took a drug called Velocity 9, so we could go to the speedforce to get you back, I guess it did not do her much good

-I think it's best to wait for her to wake up before you go back to your Earth

-Thank you Jay

-Thank her, she was the one who planned it all, I just came in to take her to the speedforce if she could do it alone she would not even have come to me- Jay says referring to Caitlin- She's a great partner to you Barry, never let her down - Jay advises, just as Caitlin wakes up

-Caitlin! -Barry calls to her to make sure she's okay.

-Barry! -He says hugging him and smiling-Ready to go home? -She asks, separating herself from the embrace

-Of course- he says and they both smile as they say goodbye to Jay, Jay thought it was best not to show Christina to Barry, he knows the memories that it could bring, Barry and Caitlin use Cisco's gadget to get back to their earth when they Barry got Caitlin on his lap and ran to Star Labs- So what did we lose? -Barry asks as he enter the Cortex and see everyone there

-Barry! -Iris runs to him and hugs him, they hold each other for a few seconds, then they separate and Joe is the next, Cisco approaches the two, but thinks it's best to talk to Barry after he talks to his family

-How did you get him out? -He asked his best friend, smiling.

-It's a long story- They hug each other, Harry stayed away as usual, maintaining the pose of tough, but he was extremely happy with the return of the two, after everyone had embraced everyone

-How are you here without the speedforce collapsing like the last time? -Cisco asks Barry

-I wanted to know, too- He says looking at Caitlin, attracting all eyes to her.

-Okay, so ... -She gives the same explanation she gave to Jay and Christina on Earth 3, when she just explained how she could get him out of there- After that, I just asked Jay for help so we could go up to the speedforce and blow up the cell where Barry was and that's what we did

-And how did you get to the speedforce? Only speedsters have access- Harry, Caitlin didn't say anything, just looked away knowing they would not approve of what she did

-She took velocity 9- Barry reports

-YOU DID WHAT? -Cisco

-How did you know? -Caitlin

-Jay-Barry

-Caitlin why? -Cisco

-It was the only way I could get there, and it was just one dose, I won't take it anymore then no danger

-That until a crisis strikes and you decide you need it

-We have two speedsters at our disposal, I think it will be highly unlikely that we find ourselves in such situation- Caitlin

-How did you know so much about the accelerating force?" -Harry

-Savitar could have been evil, but he was still Barry- Caitlin

-What do you mean by that? -Iris speaks for the first time and Caitlin looks at her as if recognizing her presence for the first time.

-He loved to talk, whenever we had nothing to do he would tell about his time in the speedforce, or with you guys in the future, he would talk about everything and when I found out that Barry had been taken I started to remember what he said and started to research more until I could put everything into motion

-Why did not you come to us to help you? –Cisco

-You had already lost him once and I wasn't sure if it would work or not, I couldn't give hope without being 100% sure that it would work- Caitlin

-Anyway thank you- Joe says and goes over her and hugs her

-You have nothing to thank me for Joe- she says, smiling at him as she pulls out of her embrace- I need to go- She says heading for the exit, but Cisco follow her

-Where are you going? Last time you said you'd come back for good- Cisco

-And I'm going to Cisco, but it has over six months that I don't go to my apartament, I have to see if it's at least habitable if I want to come back to the city once and for all

-So that means tomorrow you'll be here? –Cisco

-Definetly, at the same time as usual, and I really hope that the mess I saw yesterday is already being taken care off- she says honestly, but with a small smile on her face

-I missed you- Cisco says, hugging her

-Me too- She releases herself from the embrace and enters the elevator, when she is outside, a sense of accomplishment hits and she just smiles and then takes a cab to her apartment, she came in and realized that it needed an urgent cleaning, so she took off her shoes, all the jewelry and left it on the bed and began to clean the house, it took almost an hour and she only had finished her room, and was finishing the kitchen when someone knocked on her door and she had to stop to go open it and was surprised to see Barry on the other side of it- Hey, what are you doing here? I thought that you would be celebrating with Iris- She says letting him in- Don't care for mess, I hadn't the time yet to reach the room- She says with a small smile, he smiles looking around and in a few seconds the whole house was already tidy and clean ready for someone to come back to live in it- I love you- She says when he stops beside her

-You're welcome

-Come on, let's sit down. What brings you here?

-A lot has changed in six months- he says, looking down

-I'm sure it has, but something in specific you want to talk about?

-Iris is with someone else

-Ohhh and what are you gonna do now?

-Try and get her back?

-Barry if she really loves you,you won't have to do much

-Really?

-It's completely normal for her to be with someone else, you disappeared for six months and she thought that she would never see you again, she trying to move on is completely normal, but you were about to get married before all this, so if she really was being honest back then, she'll get back to you real quick

-You think?

-Of course- She says smiling at him and stopping to watch him for a second- If that's what you still want of course

-Of course this is still what I want, Iris is the love of my life, I could not live without it- He says as if repeating a rehearsed speech

-Barry ...!

-I don't know what I want anymore, during my time in the speedforce I could reflect on my actions and I could analyze my relationship with Iris and... it was toxic, I neglected myself with everyone around me to try to save it

-She was your future wife Barry, of course you would do anything to save her

-I've never considered myself a selfish person, Cait, but ever since we started dating and got engaged, all the decisions I made were decisions thinking only of me and her, our relationship was toxic and I don't know if I want it again

-Good, I won't have to tell you this, thank goodness you found out for yourself

-What are you talking about?

-Everyone around you who knew you before and after your relationship with Iris could see the difference, we just never said anything because it was not our place

-If you knew why nobody told me anything?

-As I just said, it was not our place and you would never believe anything we said, you were finally with your childhood love, you would never listen to anything we had to tell you about it

-And now what do I do?

-Talk to her, figue everything out with her and then decide together if you want to go back and try to do things differently or not, if it's better to each one go their separet ways and move on and after that you decide what to do

-Thank you Cait- He says getting up

-You spared me a few hours of work- She says, looking around with a small smile on her face- The least I could do was give you a few minutes of my time so you could let off some steam- She says which makes him laugh. then the two get up and walk towards the door

-I just realized that I never thanked her for bringing me back- he says turning to her

-You do not have to...

-Of course I do, thank you, Cait, I wouldn't have survived all those years without you and now I would not be here without you, I just have to thank you, Thanks for everything- Barry says taking her hand and looking her in the eyes

-I just did my job Barry

-You never had to take care of a stranger in a coma and then endure this stranger giving you white hair

-Well... mission accomplished- She says laughing by running her free hand over her hair, which makes them both laugh

-You had no obligation to stand by me and listen to me complain about life and everyone around me ...- He continues, but she interrupts him again

-Of course it was my duty, Barry- He was going to start talking again, but she stopped him by placing a hand on the side of his face and stroking his thumb on the speedster cheek- You're right maybe it was not my duty to take care of you while you were in a coma, but then everything became my duty, yes, because you became one of my best friends, one of the two that I have until today, you became the man who made me laugh again and that I brought proporse to my life when it didn't seem to have any, of course it became my obligation to keep you safe, because that's what ... -This time she was interrupted by him, she just wasn't expecting to be interrupted that way, with a kiss. Just like a few years ago, it takes her a few seconds to correspond just staring wide-eyed, pondering all the possibilities, until she resolved to throw everything in the air and respond to the kiss as she begins he pushes her against the wall and request passage to deepen the kiss that she quickly concedes, the two are kissing until air becames necessary and they separate and stand with their foreheads leaning against each other and looking into each others eyes, they stayed like this for a while, until he seemed to think better

-I'm sorry, I should not ...

-Don't worry Barry it's fine, let's just blame the speedforce that deprived you of any human contact for six months- She says amused, but inside her mind was running faster than him ever had

-That's a good idea, I think I'd better go

-Okay

-See you tomorrow?

-Sure, finally back- She smiled and opened the door for him, they smiled at each other and the next minute he was not there anymore, she throws herself on the couch and keeps thinking about that kiss and this time she knew that it was him, she couldn't use the same excuse as last time, but the next day she was there at Star Labs as if nothing had happened.

A WEEK LATER

Caitlin was the only one there yet, since she came back, she was always the last to leave, just as she was before, she was preparing to leave when she saw one of the images on the camera that Barry was still there, she was surprised , because he had said that he was leaving a few hours ago, so she decided to go see what was happening

-Barry! -She calls, but he says nothing, she sits next to him and waits

-Wally said he's going to earth 2, that he was here just because the city needed him and that now that I'm back he can go, stay with Jesse, Harry is going with him, they said that this team always had place for one Flash and this Flash will always be me

-And they're right, the three of us, me, you and Cisco started this thing no matter what happens in the middle, it always will be like this- She says and he looks at her with a small smile on his face, but she sees that Wally was not the the only thing that disturbed the speedsters mind- What else is on your mind? -He looks at her with slightly wide eyes, for she has noticed, but of course she would notice, she always notices

-Iris and I, we decided today

-And what have you decided?

-She's still with Peter, isn't she? -He says looking forward without focusing on anything specific

-I'm sorry, Barry

-I know, thank you- They're silent for a few seconds- You know what's weird?

-What?

-I'm not as devastated as I thought I would be

-Maybe you already knew it was going to end like this and you were already mentally preparing yourself- She says also facing into nothingness, she didn't want to talk about Barry's love life, especially since she could not get him out of her mind since that kiss, but she saw that he needed to vent, so she swallowed all her feelings and listened to him.

-No ... I do not think I loved her like I thought anymore

-Really?

-I think I spent so much time in love with her, that I got used to the idea and when we got involved I just accepted after all I had loved her since I was 11, but I think I was so fixed on the idea that I loved her that I didn't even realize that I had moved on already and didn't notice and now that everything went wrong and everything is over I don't feel as bad as I thought I would

-And what made you think that? I'm sure you didn't just woke up one day with that idea

-Since I got into the speedforce I had plenty of time to think, I finally had time to stop for a second and think of everything that was going on around me and reevaluate everything in my life and that idea popped into my head , but she was just a theory until that day in your apartment- He says turning to look at her, which makes her turn her head at once in amazement at what she just heard

-What do you mean by that?

-Since I kissed you I can't stop thinking about you, everything we went through together and how I failed you, when you first became Killer Frost and for that I can only ask for your forgiveness

-You've already been forgiven for a long time

-I don't know what I'm feeling right now, I've never felt it for anyone before, you want to help me figure out what it is with me, Dr. Snow? -He says with a beautiful smile on his face, she didn't expect this when she came to talk to him, but she was not going to deny that she was happy with this outcome

-I'd love to, Mr. Allen- She says smiling, he was approaching to kiss her, but she walks out of the way- Not here- She says and points at the cameras when he looks at her confused, he gives a little wave and runs with her and the things from her to her apartment

-You intend to hide it?

-As you said yourself, you don't know what you're feeling and to be honest neither do I, then until we find out or someone discovers, we keep it a secret

-You are the Doctor- He says in a playful tone approaching her again and now she does not retreat and respond to the kiss instantly

-I think it's a good thing you remember that from now on- she says, and after that not a lot of words were exchanged, nothing could stop the couple at that moment, not even the countless phone calls for the two, Cisco kept calling Caitlin and Joe and Iris kept texting for Barry, but the two of them were more focused on each other at the moment.

Much would come, Iris would regret letting Barry go, but now it was late. Julian wanted to win back Caitlin, but to tell the truth he had never gotten her in the first place

They were slow to admit that they really did love each other, but no matter how long it took, they knew it would be worth it.


	2. Tell me what happened

It had four months since Barry and Caitlin started discovering what they felt for each other, they hadn't told anyone yet, they still hadn't said I love you to each other, and although they were as happy as they were now, it wouldn't be enough for them.

Everyone was in the Cortex, they had no goal to seize yet, since Dibny joined the team they still didn't find anything about Devoe , nor did anyone showed to attack the city.

Iris was in Cortex on the computer, doing some research for her next news, because contrary to what everyone thought, she still had a job, Barry came running in what made the brunette look up and smile

-Hey Barry, can I talk to you? -Iris asks getting up, he, who had stopped near Caitlin , puts his cell phone next to her, brushes his hand on the blonde's shoulder and smiling follows Iris

-Sure- he says, following her into the hall. -So what do you want to talk about?

-Peter and I broke up.

-I'm sorry, Iris.

-It also have some time

-How long?

-Three weeks, but I didn't know how to tell you.

-Why not?-

-I don't know, it could be weird.

-Iris, we promised we'd go back to being like we were before, you don't have to think it's going to be weird to talk to me about these things

-I know, I promise I will not let it be weird- She smiles and he hugs her

-Sorry to interrupt, but your cell phone was ringing and it was annoying me- Caitlin says with some anger in her voice, Barry separates from Iris and takeshis cell phone looking into his girlfriend's eyes seeing that she was bothered with something more than his cell phone ringing, he sees it was Joe on the phone

-Joe needs me at the station- He says

-If you need we'll be here- Caitlin says, and he looks into her eyes again and runs off, knowing they would have to talk later- So what did I interruped?" - Caitlin can not help but wonder

-Nothing, we were just talking, I broke up with Peter and I was telling him- Caitlin feels like she was not telling the whole truth to her

-But...?

-I broke up with Peter because of Barry- Iris confesses, and Caitlin counts from one to 1.000.000 so she wouldn't say too much and just listen- I made a mistake when he left the speedforce

-What kind of mistake?

-I gave up on Barry, I need to try with him again

-And you think you have chances?

-Sure -Iris says confidently.

-Don't you think he's already moved on?

-He has not been with anyone in these last few months, he probably isn't completely over me, and we are Barry and Iris I don't think I'll have trouble getting him back

-Is that why you're dressing up more and more to come here?

-It's good that you noticed, yes that's why

-I think the only one that didn't notice was Barry himself

-Maybe you're right, I need to go to the paper, we'll talk more later

-Sure- Iris leaves, Caitlin's eyes turn blue and her hands let out a little mist- Control yourself- She said, sighing deeply and closing her eyes, she returned to the cortex, and for all of them she continued her day as if nothing had happened. But inside she was freezing the whole city.

They were after another meta that was turned in the bus, Black Bison was the name she had given herself, everyone was focused on it, but Iris found ways to throw herself at Barry, which irritated Caitlin every time but she couldn't say anything, Barry realized that the Doctor was not well, but he thought it best to talk to her about what it might be when they were alone and away from everyone.

-So you're going to tell me what's bothering you?" -Barry said sitting down next to her on the couch, she had already changed and was sitting on the couch pretending to pay attention to a documentary about the animals species that lived in Africa

-Nothing

-Cait tells me what happened.

-Nothing Barry, it's only been a long day, after a sleepless night, I'm just tired

-Are you sure?

-I am- She says lying on his chest and he hugs her and the two continue watching the documentary without paying attention to a word, she ends up sleeping in his arms, when he realizes it, he picks her up and takes her to bed , he lies next to her and comes back to hug her, he quickly fall a sleep.

The next day they split up still in Caitlin's apartment so they didn't come together and raise any suspicions, they continued their search for Black Bison , while Harry and Cisco worked on finding who Devoe was .

Iris had found some information about the meta, but the way she leaned when talking to Barry was annoying Caitlin more than she liked to admit, she trusted Barry, she knew he was with her, but the story between them was too long for Caitlin to ignore, but when Iris put her hand on Barry's arm and leaned closer to the speedster the doctor couldn't hold it, she could no longer watch that scene or she would talk too much

-OKAY - Caitlin screams scaring everyone and bringing their attention to her

\- Okay what Caitlin? -Iris asks with a slight twinge of annoyance at being interrupted in her "moment" with Barry

-I'll leave you two alone to continue analyzing the clues you found, I need to check some things in the medbay, Iris smiled at Caitlin thinking the brunette was just trying to help her, which irritated the scientist even more, while Barry just frowned at his girlfriend, but didn't argue, at least not there and not now.

The rest of the day, Caitlin ignored everyone, she really didn't want to be in the middle of the others, because everyone had already realized Iris's intentions, everyone but Barry, sly, sometimes he is very slow for one of the faster men in the multiverse. Anyway, everyone had already realized, and Caitlin was sure that everyone would support if the two decided to go back or even hoped for it and she could not be part of it, she would not be able to keep quiet and in control if anyone commented on it with her.

At the end of the day, they managed to defeat the meta and Caitlin had to check Barry, who had been hurt again, and she was extremely quiet, which did not go unnoticed by the brunette's boyfriend since she always talked without stopping when he hurted himself, as if it had been his fault, as if he had asked to be hurt.

But Caitlin had a reason to be quiet, Iris did not take her hand off Barry's leg, which he had not even realized was there since he was too busy worrying about his girlfriend's silence

\- Cait ! -Barry calls her and she ignores him- CAit ! -He calls a little louder and she gives a slight jump startled, since she was so concentrated trying to control herself

-What?

-What's happening to you?

-What do you mean? –She asks biting her lower lip

-You still haven't yelled at me since I arrived, not once

-Because this time it wasn't your fault

-And since when did that stop you?

-I always fight with you when you hurt yourself because you always hurt yourself because you were irresponsible and didn't think before acting or didn't listen to what you were told because you were stubborn, this time I know it wasn't your fault and the The only reason I'm silent is that if I start screaming at someone, it's going to be with a certain rubber man and then I'll have to test how many degrees his rubbery molecules take before it gets brittle- Caitlin says and looks with a murderous look to the newest member of the team, channeling all her anger into that look, but without letting the iris change color, Ralph takes a small step back, clearly scared

-Well, I guess it's my time- Ralph says and leaves before anyone else says anything, Caitlin gave only a cynical smile, coming directly from her Killer Frostside

-Are you sure that's all?

-Yes

\- Abso ...?

-If she said that's all, then it's because she is, isn't she? -Iris says fidgeting a little with the attention she was receiving or lack of it to be more exact, Caitlin turns away to hide her eyes were beginning to change color, she takes a deep breath trying to calm down and Barry realised that had something else, but he saw that it was a conversation that was for them to have alone

\- Okay -Barry says, still suspicious and he was not the only one to notice.

-So are you going to tell me what's going on or am I going to have to vibe you?" -Cisco said sitting next to the brunette, who was looking at some data on the screen of her computer

-What?

-You may have fooled everyone earlier when you said you were not arguing with Barry because it wasn't his fault, but you didn't fool me, and I doubt you fooled Barry either, so what's going on? -The brunette is silent considering whether or not she should tell, but she needed to vent

-What do you think of the game that Iris is doing to get Barry back?

-Do not change the subject

-Just answer it

-Well, actually I don't have to think anything, they're adults, they can understand each other, but I think Iris is wasting her time, if Barry had any interest he would have noticed and would be bouncing like he should be, Iris lost her chance when she chose that guy instead of Barry when he came back from speedforce

-Do you really think so?

-Yes, but now coming back to you, without changing the subject

-I wasn't changing the subject-" Caitlin says looking into her best friend's eyes, waiting for him to find out for himself, he frowned for a few seconds and then widened his eyes finally understanding

-You ... and ... Barry ...? -He could not form a complete sentence such was his perplexity- How?

-We've been together for four months.

-Four months? But then it was soon after he came out of the speedforce, why didn't you tell me? How did all this start?

-After he came back from the speedforce, he went to my apartment to thank me and we were in the mood and we kissed, but he was still curled up with Iris and he had to solve this situation so we just pretend nothing had happened, some time later I saw him alone and went to see why he was looking so depressed, we talked and he told me that he had solved his situation with Iris I didn't want to talk about it because I was starting to like him but he needed to talk, so I let him talk and in the end he said he was okay with the ending because he had realized that he was feeling something for me but he was not sure what it was and the same was happening with me, so we decided to try and figure out what we were feeling and that's why we didn't say anything to anyone, he had just finished his relationship with Iris, which everyone thought was going to be forever, I had just returned to the team, it was better to keep only between us

-I can understand why not tell others, but why you didn't tell me?

-For how long do you think you could keep this secret?

-Okay, you're right- he says after a bit of thought- But why are you telling me this now, then?

-Because I needed to vent and the way things going I'm going to lose my temper and scream for everyone to hear

-I'm almost sure there's a song around that says exactly this

-It's possible

-Who would've thoght? That one day Dr. Caitlin Snow was going to lose her temper because of jealousy.

-I still haven't lost, so don't go counting victory just yet- she says, smiling.

-She has been like this for a while, why only now that it really started bothering you?

-Because before it was just speculation of my head and I could classify as paranoia

-And what has changed?

-Iris came to talk to me yesterday, saying that she was trying to him back, that he loved her and that they were Barry and Iris and that they were meant to be together- Caitlin gets up and starts pacing- What if they really do? And I'm just in the way of their story? I mean we all saw that damned paper and Savitar wanted to kill Iris because her death was what would destroy Barry

-Cait , one thing that we have become experts in these last few years was in changing the future, yes we saw that newspaper, but how many times it has changed, as we will know which of those versions will be the one that will actually be published six years from now, Savitar has been deleted from existence and with it all the future that he lived and told us and if Barry is with you it is because he really likes you, we both know that Barry is not that kind of guy

\- Okay , maybe you're right.

-Maybe not, I'm right.

-If you say so

-Now let's get out of here before anyone comes and listens to our conversation-Cisco said, and Caitlin started looking worriedly at the sides- What?

-Why did you say that? I'm sure someone overheard and with my luck it was Iris

-If it were for Iris we would know for a fact, do you think she would really stay hidden after listening to everything you said?

-Maybe you're right- The two of them leave, it was late, and there was no one else there, that's what they thought at least, but Cisco could not be more wrong, someone actually listened to their conversation and Caitlin really was a lucky person and with a great power of divination, Iris was passing in the hall when she heard her name in the conversation between the two best friends and her curiosity as a journalist spoke louder and she stopped to listen to the conversation of the two and was surprised by what she heard. She didn't know how to react at the same time she was sad that Barry had apparently moved on, she felt betrayed, because the day before she was talking to Caitlin and she hadn't say anything, even though if she would stop to think a little at no point did Caitlin encourage her to run after Barry, but Iris was not willing to see the reason at that moment. But most of all she was angry Barry was hers, she would marry him in the future, she had his surname registered next to her in that newspaper, it was her that he loved and it was her fate. Caitlin, she was just a stage and she would be happy to get through this phase as quickly as possible so they could get back to be Barry and Iris again.


	3. We need to talk

Since Iris discovered that Barry and Caitlin were together, she would do anything to mess with the doctor, whenever Caitlin was around she would toch Barry all the time.

The only one who hadn't noticed Iris's intentions yet was Barry himself, and that was only because he still didn't see evil in the things the West did. But something had been bothering him, it had been almost a week that Caitlin was being weird and everytime he tried to talk to her about it she find a way to get away of it, he was starting to get worried...

-Did I do something? -He asks one night that they were in her apartment and she's been quiet since he arrived

-What? -She said looking at him with a confused look

-You have been weird for a few days now and everytime I try to talk to you about why you change the subject or avoid it

-No Barry, you didn't do anything wrong, absolutly nothing.

-So, what is happening? - She stays quiet for a few seconds, not knowing if she should tell him the truth or not

-I don't know

-What?

-There's so much going on with Devoe, Killer Frost, Iris, Amunet, the team, I just think it's a lot and I'm tired, I just want this to end soon so we can lock ourselves in this apartment for at least a month

-And what would we be doing during this month?

-We are two very smart and creative people, I'm sure we would think of many things to do.

-What's the problem with Killer Frost?

-I think we're merging

-How? Why do you think that?

-I think we are becoming one person, I usually don't remember anything when she takes over, but I've been remembering some things and even deciding small things, things like which shoe to put first, it's too early to know if this theory is correct or not

-And that would be bad?

-Kinda, I've been so used to sharing my brain, heart and body, I think it will be weird to not have her here, but at the same time she is liberating, be fearless of what she might have caused me, to have to deal with consequence of what she did while in control - he hugs her and they both remain silent, just enjoying each other's company

-Wait, why is Iris bothering you? - He asks remembering the things she quoted, she in turn kept silent, not knowing how to respond, she feared he would ask that question

-It's no big deal, Barry- she says getting up and going into the kitchen.

-No! it is a big deal, you're running away again- He says getting up and following her, she stops, puts her hands on the sink, she sighs and turns to him.

-She's your best friend, Barry, I don't think it's going to be nice for me to tell you about her

-And you're my girlfriend, you can talk to me about everything and everyone-he says approaching her and putting his hands on her face.

-It's no a big deal, it's just that she's always in the lab and she's always trying to tell us what to do, as if we didn't know already- She takes his hands off her face and starts walking side to side as she spoke- She came in the other day to ask me if I thought the best way to treat you was what I was using, of course it was the best way and why did she think she could question me? Did she spend years in college to know that? No, so why was she questioning me? The same thing with Cisco, whenever a meta appears she sends him to go and track it, it's not like he's doesn't know hat his job, and there's always the fact that she's always ... -She stops talking and looks at him. he just stared at her with an impassive face -I'm sorry I should't have said anything- She says and leaves the kitchen, he stands for a second thinking if he was the only one who hasn't realize, was the others bothered too? But at that moment he had to talk to Cait

-Hey- He says stoping in front of her in the hallway- You should have talked to me, like I said you can talk to me about everything and everyone and this includes Iris and if it was bothering you so much you should have talked to me sooner- He kisses her to make sure he was serious- Are the others bothered too?

-Everyone is, I think the only one that isn't is Joe for obvious reasons and you didn't even realize it, which I don't really understand because since you came back from the speedforce she's always bossing you around in the missions- She says and deflects the his look

-I think I didn't realize because Iris has always been somewhat controlling in everything and I had already gotten used to it and when she started doing it in star labs I didn't notice, I'm sorry

-It's not your fault

-I'll talk to her

-You do not have to-

-Of course I need to, you're stressed because of it- "If it was just that, it would be great" she thoght

-Okay, just don't say it's because of me, I don't want any confrontation with her- Caitlin didn't know what she was capable of if Iris came to confront her.

-Deal -He says and hugs her- Anything else bothering you?

-Not at the moment, but if it changes I'll let you know.

-Promise? -he says separating himself from the embrace and looking her in the eyes - promise that you will not shy away from me

-I promise I'll try, it's not easy for me to open up like this, but I'll try to change, but only with you

-It's a good start- he smiles- Now, let's go that movie is not gonna be finished by itself, they go back into the room and continue watching the movie, Caitlin did not know if she should have said everything already or did the right thing in hiding part of the truth

Two days had passed since Barry's conversation with Caitlin and he had not yet spoken to Iris, he wanted to talk to her after she had spoken or done something, so it wouldn't seem that he had taken that idea out of nowhere.

Everyone was gathered around discussing about Clifford Devoe, not everyone believed it was really him, but Barry was sure it was and he was trying to convince the others

-Okay, let's examine all our options- Caitlin says and Barry looks at her wishing he could hug her and give her a kiss, he could see that she wasn't very much convinced, but she would support him anyway

-Agreed - Joe

-Okay Cisco, Harry see if you can find something on the web on this guy- Cisco looks at Caitlin as they always did when she took the lead, Cisco leaves with Harry- Caitlin you have contacts in the CCU why don't you try to discover more about who this guy is? -Caitlin narrows her eyes at Iris and then looks at Barry who shakes his head demonstrating that he had realized now

-Of course- she says, looking at Barry and walks away

-Dad do you get the CCPD?

-Sure -Joe says and leaves.

-hey and you? - She says getting up, seeing she was alone with the speedster

-Iris we need to talk- He says sitting down showing that it was for her to do the same, she smiles creating a thousand scenarious in her head

-What do you want to talk about, Bar?

-Do you know how long we've been in this business? Saving the city?

-Almost four years, why? -She asks not understanding where that conversation was going

-Exactly, all of us here have a certain role to play

-I know, and that's why I...

-Iris everyone here knows what we have to do and how to do it, there is no need for anyone to tell us what to do, the experience that everyone here has acquired in these four years allows us that

-What do you mean, Barry?

\- Right now, there was no need for you to go about delegating what everyone had to do, Joe is our connection in the CCPD along with me, Cisco and Harry are the digital part and Cait is our ...

-So this is about her? Isn't it? It's about Caitlin- Iris says a little angry and Barry frowns not understanding

-No Iris, this has nothing to do with Caitlin, I'm just saying that no one here is a child to be told what to do, no one here is an amateur, on the contrary, everyone here has a lot of experience, much more than you acctually

-And who's fault is that? Hãnn- Iris says getting up in anger- You who exclude me for almost a year from your biggest secret and now you come to through in my face that I have no experience to lead this team

-This team already has a leader Iris- Barry says calmly.

-Which is not me- She speaks in a half-defeated voice- All right, I understand- She turns and walks away- I have to go to the paper

-Iris ... -He says getting up, but she doesn't listen and just keeps walking.

-Are everything all right in here? - Caitlin asks entering the Cortex and seeing Barry's face

-Yeah, I just talked to Iris and she didn't like it very much

-What she said?

-I said everyone here had more experience than sherhe did and so she didn't have to tell everyone to do their job and she said it was my fault that everyone had more experience than her since I hide that I was the from her for almost a year

-Not exactly, even if she had been here from the beginning, everyone here would still be a scientist and she ...

-Caitlin! -He scolds her with a smile.

-I know sorry- She says smiling

-Now changing the subject, what do you think about Devoe? - He asks approaching her and putting his arms around her

-Honestly? -He nods.

-Always

-I don't know if I believe he can be our guy, but you're right, we've had many people pretending to be a good guy and end up being the villain, to rule out the possibility so easily and if you believe it's him I trust you, if you think it's him we'll investigate him until we can prove it's not him until then he's on the list of suspects- He smiles and kisses her, she smiles at him and kisses the beautiful brunette they stay in each others arms until they hear footsteps approaching, they quickly separate and Joe enters

-What happened to Iris? -He asks as he enters

-What you mean? -Barry

-I forgot my phone and was coming back to pick it up when I saw her leaving she was with a angry face seeming to be bored with something when I asked what it was she told me to ask you

-Well, I'll leave you guys alone- Caitlin says and leaves quickly, she looks at Barry with a small smile- Bye Joe- she says smiling.

-So? - Joe asks after a few seconds of silence after Caitlin left

-I told her that she did not have to keep ordering everyone around here and she didn't like it very much.

-What?

-You must have noticed that she's been delegating everyone what to do and how to do their job and I realized that they were not liking it very much and I went to talk to her

-She doesn't think she can help much around here, and that's the way she found it.

-I know Joe, but she can't boss everyone aroud, everyone already knows what their job is- Joe stoped to think a little and realized that Barry was right even if he did not want to admit it

-Yeah maybe- Barry doesn't know what to say, and Joe was wondering if this was the best time to toch the subject- Barry, I think we need to talk- Barry looks at Joe confused.

-About what?

-You and Iris

-Me and Iris? What do you mean?

-You were engaged- Joe says sitting down and Barry sat next to him.

-AND?

-When you got out the speedforce she was confused and maybe she made a mistake by not getting back to you

-Joe ... Iris and I ... I don't believe we have any future.

-And why not? She is single is the perfect time

-That's the problem Joe, she saw that it didn't work out with Peter and I had to wait for her, this is not how it works, I know I waited years last time so why not a few more months, right? But maybe that was my mistake, I waited too long, I got tired of waiting, she has to understand that I won't wait for her to see if it works out with someone else, I will not be the second option, the backup plan

-What are you talking about?

-I confessed my feelings for her when she was with Eddie and she chose him, he died and then she was with me, then, later, with Peter she could have chosen me, but she decided to keep trying with him

-You love her Barry and Iris is trying

-What?

-Barry I think only you haven't noticed yet

-Haven't noticed what?

-Iris is trying to win you back.

-What? No - Barry says with wide eyes wide

-Yes, son, why do you think she's always here, even when she should be at the CCPN and the way she's dressing up more and more

-But that's just ...

-To win you back- Barry gets up by run his hand over his hair and starts to walk from side to side

-And everyone else had noticed, except me? -Barry asks, and Joe nods- Everyone?... Cisco? Harry? Caitlin? Ralph? Everyone? -Barry asks starting to understand his girlfriend and why her mood in the last few days

-Yes Bar- Joe says smiling, thinking that the Barry was finally understandin and he really was, but only not in the way Joe thought

-This can't happen

-And why not? - Joe asks not understanding

-I'll always going to love Iris- Barry says, and Joe smiles- But I'm not in love with her anymore, and I don't think I'll ever be again- Barry explains, sitting down next to the detective who had stared wide-eyed at the speedester

-Are you sure about that?

-While I was in the speedforce I thought a lot about our relationship and it was not a very healthy one

\- I don't understand

-Joe, I neglected everyone because of her during the hole Savitar thing, not that I regret saving her, but it should not be at the expense of others, Joe, I forced Caitlin to continue using her powers knowing she could lose the control at any moment, the day of the HR burial Iris and I went home and we laughed and continued to plan the wedding- He was silent for a few seconds while Joe processed that information- Joe I thought in suicide, how messed up a relationship is so someone fells the need to think of suicide, I'm not saying I shouldn't have done anything and let her die, I'm just saying that I should have done differently- Joe continues to analyze the situation for a few seconds.

-Yeah, maybe your relationship was not the most healthy- Joe says staring into nothingness.

-You wouldn't be mad at me if I wasn't her, right? -Joe looks at him somewhat perplexed at the speedster's line of thought

-Barry, you are my son no matter if you are with Iris or not, our relationship is independent, I would prefer that you stay together and give me beautiful grandchildren? Yeah, but that does not mean I'm going to deny you just because you're not together- Barry smiles at him and they hug each other, after a while the two separate and Barry cringes- What?

-Don't you think it's strange to call us your children and hope we're together? If you're my father and her father, technically we're siblings, right? -Joe looks at him like he hadn't thought of it like that yet.

-Okay, maybe it's a little strange- He says smiling- I have to go back to thee station now, you should do the same

-I'm going soon, I have to do something first

-Okay, I'll see you later - Joe says and leaves and Barry goes looking for his girlfriend, something tells him that he needed to talk to her


	4. Future's Journal

I'm really sorry if I take to long to post a new chapter. I have all writing already, but I do in my mother language, which isn't english, if you hadn't noticed. So I have to translate every chapter, but sometimes I don't have the time to do so, I'll try to be a little faster but no promises

;););)

-Why didn't you tell me? -Barry asks as soon as he finds her on med bay- You should have told me

-Maybe I should, but if you tell me what I should have told you, it's easier for me to justify why I didn',- she says smiling.

-That Iris is trying to get back together- She then stops smiling

-Oh

-Yeah, oh

-How did you notice? -She asked in a low voice without looking at him.

-I didn't, Joe came to talk to me

-I didn't say anything because it wasn't my place

-Of course it was Cait, that's what's bothering you.

-Of course, because I'm going to turn to my BOYFRIEND and tell him that his ex-fiancé is trying to win him back, I can see how well that conversation would go.-She says raising her voice slightly, he grabs her in his arms and run with her to her apartment- I told you not to do that- She says angry

-Cait, I know it might not have been the best conversations we would have

-You think? -She asks sarcastically

-But you should have told me, because every time she hugged me or asked to speak to me in private I didn't see thought too much in it, but you knew it was something more for her, I wouldn't have let her do it if I knew that she had other intentions and would have avoided all those times you frowned upon it and I had no idea why

-Barry, maybe ... Maybe I should have said, but I couldn't, I tried, but I couldn't first because I didn't want to look like the crazy jealous girlfriend because it was what it would look like and second because I ...

-You what? -He encourages her to speak

-I...

-Talk to me, Cait,- he says, approaching her.

-I was afraid- He frowns

-Fear? Fear of what?

-That if you realized she was interested again you could ... -She couldn't finish.

-Could what? Go back running to her? -She doesn't say anything because it was exactly what she feared and she felt ashamed of that fear, but he laughed

-It's not funny- she says, losing the shame and getting irritated.

-I'm sorry, but it's kinda funny, yes

-I'm sorry if I was insecure because my BOYFRIEND's EX-BRIDE is interested in him again, and he's been in love with her since before he discovered what love is, sorry if I was insecure because we already had countless evidence that the guy I love will be happy with another in the future and this said woman is doing everything to get him back, I'm sorry if I was jealous of the times she kept touching you as if you were still together, I AM SORRY- She says practically without breathing and panting at the end of her speech

-What did you just say? -He said in a flawed voice.

-What?

-You love Me? -She widens her eyes and passes all her speech on her head and I realize she said more than she intended

-You heard me- She says without looking at him trying to get away from the subject, but he smiles and goes to her and kisses her, she is surprised for a moment, but quickly correspond it

They did not talk much after that, he took her into the bedroom and ignored their cell phones. After a few hours they were lying down, he was hugging her, while her was on his chest and he's stroking her head.

-I'm sorry that I snapped earlier- she says, making small circles on his chest with her fingertips.

-Look at me- he says and she raises her head to look him in the eye. -I would not think you're a jealous crazy girlfriend if you had told me, I know I'd be jealous of Julian if he showed up and you didn't have a story as long as me and Iris- He smiled at her and made her laugh too- Me and Iris is over, I don't want to get back to her, I'll tell you what I said to Joe earlier, I'll always love Iris- Caitlin looks away, but he puts his hand on her chin and makes her keep looking at him. Look at me, let me finish, I'll always love her, she's a big part of my life, but I'm not in love with her anymore, she'll always be my first love, but that's it, she and I no longer have any chance of being together, my relationship with her didn't do me or my friends any good and I don't want this to me again- She smiles feeling more confident of her relationship with Barry, she kisses him, but before it can get more heated their cell phones rings

-It must be important, they've been calling us for a while now- Caitlin, always the responsible one

-Okay -He disateched himself from her and picks up her cell phone- Hi Cisco

-Why didn't you answer the phone? I've been calling for ages

-Sorry, I didn't hear you ringing, but what's up?

-I just wanted to let you know that Harry and I finished our investigation and found nothing.

-And all this rush was to tell me you didn't find anything? -Barry says annoyed at being interrupted for nothing, literally nothing, Caitlin smile with her boyfriend's frustration and to provoke a little she begins to kiss his neck, right behind the ear, the speedster's weak point, he closes his eyes trying to stay in control

-I'm sorry if I interrupted something, I just wanted to let you know so we could move on with our investigation.

-Ummm -It's all he can say without trusting his voice at that moment since Caitlin decided it would be a good time to torture him, she took the blanket that covered them and began to lower the kisses down his chest

-Do you know about Caitlin? I'm trying to talk to her and she's not aswering either

-Caitlin? - He says looking at the beautiful woman on top of him who smiles maliciously at him and placed her mouth on his shaft, causing him to squeeze the phone tightly and open his mouth in a silent groan - No, I didn't see Caitlin, but I'll try to talk to her, I need to go, see you later -He says as quickly as possible and terminates the call, throwing it anywhere in particularly and putting his hands in her hair and looking her in the eyes, when she finishes, he pulls her up and kisses her -I think you and Killer Frost are already more merged than we thought- They smile at each other.

-Where's he? -Harry asks as soon as Cisco hangs up the phone

-He didn't say- Cisco says with a small smile, he could imagine where his friend was and with whom, and after the way Barry hung up the phone he could imagine what they were doing- Ew! -He says at the mental image

-What's it? -Harry

-Nothing -he says with a disgusted face, perhaps he was better not knowing about the two

-Can we talk? -Iris says when Joe picks up the phone

\- Of course, when?

-Can it be now?

-Okay, meet me at jitters, I'll be there soon

-I'm on my way

-I think we should go, before anyone suspects anything- Caitlin says getting up and going to the bathroom, he follows her and they take a shower with a lot of caresses, but nothing much, because they didn't want to take too long, while she was changing her clothes- You could go buy something to eat so I could take it to make it look like I went out to get lunch

-Okay -He runs off leaving her to finish packing, when he comes back she is ready and he takes her back and leaves her at the entrance and follows the way to the police station

-Hey. -She says coming in and seeing Cisco, Harry and Ralph- Who's hungry? -She asked, showing the bag she had in her hands.

-Is that why you disappeared all this time? -Cisco asked suspiciously

-I was in the lab and I was hungry so I decided to go and buy lunch

-And why didn't you say something? We were calling you- Ralph

-I was going to send a message on the way, but I forgot my phone here, is the interrogation over? -The question would be for the two, who were silent- Great, now, who's hungry? -She asks again, smiling

-I'm starving to death- Harry says going to the Doctor and taking his, soon the other two do the same

-Why did you called me so much?

-We wanted to report that we didn't find anything- Cisco

-Oh really? And couldn't it wait till I get back to tell me this so importante information? -Caitlin says knowing that Barry had said the same to him

-I told you it didn't need to fuss about it so much- Harry

\- I just thought we could start looking at other variables - Cisco defends himself - And you what did you find?

-I spoke with my contacts and they said they would send his files

-And what was in those files? -Ralph

-I don't know, they haven't sent me anything yet.

-Why? -Harry

-Maybe they're busy, and I don't want to be suspicious asking for files faster- She explains herself and they continue to eat in silence.

-Hey Joe- Barry says as he bumps into the detective at the elevator exit

-Hey Bar, we'll talk later, I'm going to meet Iris now

-Oh okay- Barry says and Joe gets in the elevator and goes to Jitters, when he gets there, he sees Iris sitting at a table a little further away waiting for him, he goes there and sees that she already ordered a cup of coffee for him

-So baby girl, what did you want to talk to me about that was so important, it couldn't wait?

-It's about Barry Dad- He sipped his coffee, knowing it wouldn't be an easy conversation.

-What about him, my dear?

-I made a mistake

-What you mean?

-When he got out of the speedforce, I was confused and a little angry that he had abandoned me

-He didn't abandon you dear, he only did what was necessary to save the city

-I know, I know that now, at the time I was hurt and I needed to blame someone so I blamed Barry and then I made the worst decision of my life by not choosing him

-Darling, I really think you made a mistake, but I don't know if you can do something about it now

-I need it to be dad, I don't know if I can live without him- she says starting to sob, Joe gets up and sits next to her.

-OH baby girl- He hugs her- He loved you once you can find something there again, but you have to talk to him, play clean, Barry is too slow in some matters to realize something if you just hints it

-Do you really think so? - She asks raising her head and looking him in the eye.

-I think it's a possibility, but you shouldn't get your hopes up too much- She gives a little smile

-Me and Barry are going to get through this phase, we'll be happy together, that newspaper is proof of this- She said confidently, Joe didn't believe it anymore, if she had spoken to him yesterday he would agree 100%, but now after the conversation he had with Barry, he was not so sure anymore.

Caitlin also didn't get anything on Clifford Devoe, so Barry was confronting him what he shouldn't be doing, since he had a restraining order, but Devoe confirmed that he really was the THINKER, it had been a few days since that happened and Iris was always hiting something to Caitlin, knowing that she and Barry were together, every chance she had she would talk or comment with the doctor about the damned Newspaper or Earth two. Caitlin was already pissed off and that was why Barry found her that afternoon in the room where Gideon was

-What are you doing here? -Barry asks scaring the scientist

-Give a girl a warning next time- She says putting her hand on her chest, being a little dramatic, he rolls his eyes- Iris is annoying me

-How? -He asks frowning

-She doesn't stop talking about this damn paper and about your versions on Earth-2

-And what are you doing here?

-Curiosity, I want to look, but at the same time I don't want to, I don't want to depend all our relationship based on the fact whether or not you will marry Iris

-You don't need to fear anything, I know my name will not be next to hers ... And I'm so sure that I have no problem to do this- He gets out of her embrace and turns on the IA- Gideon shows me the newspaper- And so Gideon does and shows the headline "Flash Saves Central City once again, with the help of his team" they both smile to see that the headline was a good thing this time, but what really mattered was the name on the byline

'IRIS WEST'

SO... what did you think? How is it going this far?

Until next time

;););)


	5. wedding of the year

**SO... Its been a long time right, but here we are, back again.**

 **Well, sorry for the delay**

 **Snxcait: My motherlaguage is portuguese, I'm from Brazil, what about you?**

-Maybe we should stop worrying about what this newspaper says- Caitlin says with a little smile.

-Yes, but with it here we will always be tempted

-Then perhaps it shouldn't be here anymore

-And what do you suggest? -She raises her hand and an icy fog comes out of it.

-Can you use your powers without turning? -He asks surprised.

-Not very well yet, but I'm sure I can get enough to destroy this- She says with a small smile on her face.

-Well, bem my guest- He said stay beside her, she throws a burst of ice that destroys the AI, it takes more energy from her than she expected and she gives a little wobble, but Barry holds her- Are you okay?

-Yeah, but using Killer Frost powers still takes a lot of energy, more than I expected, I think

-Okay, then let's take you to rest for a bit- He takes her to her lab and puts her in her chair

-Did you guys hear an explosion? -Cisco asked, coming in.

-Yeah, I did it.

-What happened?

-I destroyed Gideon, well our version of Gideon

-Why? -Cisco asked confused

-Because I couldn't bear to hear about that newspaper anymore.

-Iris? -Cisco asks, and Barry looks at him surprised

-Exactly-Barry looks at her now surprised, he didn't understand what was happening- He knows- Caitlin informs

-What? What you mean "he knows"? Why didn't you tell me that you told him? Why did you tell him?

-Easy Barry- She says putting her hand on his arm- I told him and I didn't tell you because ... Actually I don't know why, I guess I just didn't remember I don't know and I told him because I needed to vent with someone

-And who better to vent than me? -Cisco said smiling.

-Well now the damage is already done- Barry speaks as if he was arguing with them, but with a smile on his face

-Well, since it wasn't a big deal, I'm just going to leave- Cisco says and leaves, leaving the two of them alone.

-Sorry, I know we agreed not to tell anyone, but I really needed to talk to somebody

-It's all right, Cait, just tell me the next time you tell someone

-You got it- She says smiling, he gives her a kiss on her

-Sleep now, I have to go to the station.

-Okay, see you later?

-Definetly, I'll stop by to pick you up. -He gives her another kiss then walk out, he meets Cisco at the Cortex.

-I won't tell anyone- Cisco says to see his friend

-I know you won't, I have no problem with her telling you, she needed someone to talk and I glad that it was you-Cisco gets up and walks to his friend

-Barry -He says and puts an arm around the speedster's shoulders- You know I love Caitlin don't you? That she's my best friend? My sister? -Barry nods, realizing that his friend, in a rare moment, was serious- Well, I just want to say that you're one of my best friends too, but if you hurt Caitlin I'll find a worse earth than the Earth-X and make sure you never get out of there again- Cisco is serious and Barry's eyes widen, not that he would ever admit it, but he was a little afraid of his friend at that moment- Great, since we're settled, I need to go to work- Cisco says smiling as if he had not just threatened the greatest hero in the city- Of course, after letting Killer Frost take care of you- Cisco speaks again getting serious and leaving without saying anything else

-What just happened? -Barry asks himself and runs off to the police station, when he gets there, he finds Iris in his lab

-Hey

-Iris? Hey, what are you doing here?

-I came ask you out tonight, go bowling or something like that, like old times

-Ah Iris well I would love to, but today I can't, if you had said something earlier we could have planned something ou

-And why not? Do you have a hot date or something? -She says joking, but he doesn't respond, he stops to think a little and see that this would be a good opportunity to show Iris that he is no longer interested

-To tell you the truth, yes, I have a date today- Iris widens her eyes not expecting that answer.

-Oh my god- She speaks as if she was excited for him, she knew exactly who it was, but she couln' let himknow that. -Who is it? I know her? Have you known each other long? Tell me everything

-Iris -he says, laughing, not noticing the falsehood in her voice- I don't know if you know her, we know each other for a while now, but not much- Barry tells her and Iris arch her eyebrows, she could have sworn it was Caitlin, but if not, who was she? Unless Barry was lying, Iris thinks which upsets her

-Okay, tell me more

-Stop being so curious.

-I'm a reporter, curiosity is in my blood.

-Okay Iris, I have to work

-Are you expulsing me?"

-Exactly, now go away

-Ah that's how it's going to be, huh? He barely met a new girl and he's going to trade his friends, okay, I just wanted to know "what if it doesn't work out in the end, huh?" -She says with an offended face and leaves the lab, which makes Barry roll his eyes.

Barry finished his work at CCPD, which was not much, since the day was pretty quiet and then went to Star Labs, when he arrived there were only Cisco and Caitlin, he went to her and gave her a kiss

-You're such a cute couple- Cisco says smiling

-Thank you? -Barry says doubting what else to say

-When do you intend to tell everyone else? -Cisco asks, the two stare not knowing what to sat

-We don't know, we haven't talked about it yet- Barry replies.

-Well, if I were you I would talk soon, I don't know how long I can keep this secret- Cisco

-And you still ask why we didn't tell you sooner- Caitlin says, causing Barry to laugh and Cisco roll his eyes

-I just want you to know ... -Cisco was interrupted by the meta alarm, they dealt with the subject that wasn't too much, just a meta that controlled metal trying to rob a bank, then they meet again in the Cortex and stayed there till the end of the day, when the others arrived

-Well, tomorrow Cisco, Caitlin and I won't be here- Barry begins to speak.

-What? -Iris asks feeling excluded- Where do YOU THREE gonna go?

-Tomorrow is the most anticipated wedding of all times- Cisco says excited

-Rookie, you and Iris got bacj together and you didn't tell anybody- Ralph smiles a little ironic and leaving a strange atmosphere and causing different reactions, Joe didn't know who to look at and he kept looking between Iris and Barry, Cisco was looking between Barry and Caitlin, Harry was just analyzing everyone while wiping his glasses, Iris smiled while she looked at Caitlin as if to say, "HA TAKE THAT", Caitlin in turn tried to look like it wasn't affecting her at all, but her hands They pressed the table and she stared at Ralph, as if lightning were coming out of her eyes and Barry seeing it, since he was watching her, waiting for her reaction, saw that he had to interfere

-NO RALPH- Barry says criticizing him with his eyes- Oliver and Felicity are getting married tomorrow and the three of us are going, if anything happens, you just call us and we'll come back immediately

-That is it- Cisco

-We'll be back the day after tomorrow if you do not need us, but it's already late and the day has been long, why don't we all go home?" -Caitlin asks- Good evening, everyone- She then leaves, and Barry looks at Cisco as if he's asking for help, but his friend just shrugs his shoulders, unsure how to help

-Well I'm going too, tomorrow will be a long day- Cisco says and withdraws and gradually everyone was gone and then was just Joe and Iris

-You seen even Ralph think we have to stay together- Iris says, still smiling.

-I saw, dear, but who has to think it is Barry, have you talked to him like I told you to?

-Not yet, I'm waiting for the right moment.

-If I were you, it wouldn't take long.

-What? Why?

-I think Barry is seeing someone, you better talk to him before it gets serious

-How serious could it be if he didn't even introduce her to his family yet?

-That's why I'm telling you to act soon.

-I know dad, I'll try to talk to him, after he comes back from the wedding- He hugs her and she hugs him back- Why weren't we invited?

-Well, I don't know either of them that much so they would invite me, do you?

-Maybe that's it

-Caitlin! -Barry calls seeing her next to her car

-Hey -she says smiling, though not one of her truest smiles

-About what Ralph said ...

-Let's get going? -She says getting in her car, even though he is faster, she couldn't leave her car behind, they both go in and she starts to drive- Ralph usually talks too much, I know, it bothered me? Sure, but you don't have to be apologise, he doesn't even know we're together- She says and he smiles at her, they stay silent for a few seconds

-What if we told everyone? -Barry suggests

-What?

-Yeah, that way we'd avoid comments like that.

-I don't know- She says uncertain

-Why not?

-With Ralph's comment we can see that most of them expect you to get back togheter with Iris at some point

-But this isn't going to happen

-Okay, but Joe expects you to be together, Ralph made his opinion very clear today and Harry, well, we never know with Harry

-I already talked to Joe and explained that it was over between me and Iris, who cares what Ralph thinks, Harry could not care less about my love life, Cisco already supports us

-Joe may even accept that you won't be together anymore, but what would he say if we announced our relationship at the same time that Iris is trying to get back with you? -Barry had not thought about this side yet, they remain silent until she parks in the garage of her building

-I'm going to change and then I'll come back- He says smiling at her

\- Just don't forget that I don't have super speed

-Okay -He gives her a kiss- And don't think this conversation is over

-You can leave- He disappears leaving her hair in the wind, she gets out of the car and goes to her apartment, where she bathes, puts on a blue dress with a red belt marking her waist, she arranges the hair leaving him loose, but with those ondulations that she loved so much, she was about to start makeup when she listens to Barry coming- Wait a second, I'm almost finished

-You're not done yet? -Barry says as if impatient, but with a smile on his face causing her to roll his eyes

-Barry has been only half an hour since you left.

-Exactly and I'm done for the last 25 minutes

-You took five minutes to get ready, what's going on with you? Maybe we should go back to Star Labs and see why you're so slow- She says being sarcastic

-Very funny, but for your information, I was late because I didn't know what to wear

-You never know what to wear- She says finishing her makeup, she goes to her closet and chooses a red heel shoe, she takes a red bag where she puts only the necessary and leaves the room

-It's not ass ... -He to talk to see how beautiful she was- How do you get me speechless facing your beauty every time?

-Barry don't start- She says smiling shyly -And you're not bad yourself- He was wearing a pair of black jeans, a blue blouse, and a blue jacket, but with a few details in red and a black sneaker

-I think if we combined colors we would not combine as much as we do

-It's true, if you stop count, I think we combine colors at least every other day- He smiles and goes to her and gives her a kiss

-Let's go? - She nods and he picks her up and runs with her, he takes her to dinner at a restaurant she loved, then he took her to a high part of town where she could see everything

-It's beautiful here- she says, marveling at the place.

-But not as beautiful as you

-You're on a roll today, aren't you Mr. Allen? -She says smiling

-Of course, today is our anniversary, five months, the least I can do is to praise you very much

-You stopped to think that we've been together for five months and no one has discovered

-Cisco knows- he says, hugging her from behind.

-But he didn't find out, I told him

-I think we're good at keeping secrets.

-We had plenty of experience

-Well, that's true- he says and kiss her neck.

-Tomorrow is Oliver and Felicity's wedding,

-Finally

-I can't understand why they took so much- Caitlin

-Maybe they had to go through all that to see that they were made for each other

-Like us- she says, turning to look him in the eye.

-Like us- He says smiling, they approach and kiss after a few minutes kissing she separates from him

-Take me home, Mr Allen.

-No need to asks me twice- He says, and the next minute they are in her room, where they spend the night, though none of them had much of sleep

The next day they went to Cisco's house as it had been arranged, Cisco opened a breach and they passed throgh it coming up on the arrowcave.

That day promised and more than just a wedding, also what could be expected when joining four teams of super heroes in one place, it's almost as if they were asking for trouble.

 **So what did you guys think?**

 **Hope you liked**


	6. Injustice

The last few days were agitated, Oliver and Felicity's wedding was one of the greatest events of recent times entitled to invasion of Nazis who wanted to steal the heart of Supergirl, but all the heroes came together and ended up winning, as they always did, after that the couple ended up marrying in a small ceremony with only the teams and William, it was a beautiful ceremony that John performed.

But that was not all, when Barry, Caitlin and Cisco came back each went to their own houses, but when Barry came in his, he came across something he didn't expect, Devoe's body was there and within minutes his apartment was packed by cops and he was being taken, accused of murder.

At the moment everyone was trying to deal with a meta that emitted radiation and had the potential to explode causing a nuclear explosion that could wipe out the entire city while Barry handled his trial, they were waiting for the satellites to read something that would indicate where the meta was

-What did Cecile say? -Ralph asked when Joe and Iris arrived, Caitlin wanted to be there, but at the moment she would help more in star labs

-The situation isn't very good for Barry- Joe.

-But she has nothing that can help him? -Cisco

-She thinks if he revealed that he is the Flash they could prove his innocence- Joe

-And what did Allen say? -Harry

-He said no, but if that's the only way I tell myself

-No, you won't- Caitlin say something for the first time.

-What? -Iris

-You heard me, even if that's the only way to get Barry out of jail, you're not going to say anything

-Excuse me, but since when you tell me what I say or I won't say?

-Since when you want to make a fool out of yourself, Flash's secret identity is Barry's and he decides what to do with it, if he says he doesn't want to reveal to the world who he is, then we'll respect

-Maybe that's the only way to keep him out of prison if you didn't notice?

-I want Barry free as anyone here, but if he, who is going to suffer the most, is willing to pay that price, then the least we can and will do is respect his decision- Caitlin says looking into her eyes. challenging her to counter it, which Iris had no chance since Joe's cellphone rang, Cecile called him and told him that the jury had withdrawn to deliberate Barry's verdict, at the same time the signal from the satellites whistled showing the location, they tell Barry that goes to meet them there, Caitlin didn't need much to bring Killer Frost out after her little discussion with Iris

-You have to cool it down- Harry says, Killer Frost throws a blast of ice at him and freezes him, she smiles at Barry glad to see him, but the meta melts the ice and throws a radioactive wave into her, she creates a shield of ice delaying the attack and Barry runs and take her out of the line of attack and then she throws another gust of ice at the meta and doesn't stop this time

-Guys! I do not know how much long I can handle it- Frost.

-What if I ran around him creating a vacuum that would stop him? -Barry

-We don't know if you could handle that amount of radiation- Harry, at that very moment Fallout was able to break free of Killer Frost's powers, Barry with no more options starts to run, Frost creates an ice barrier wrapped around them to help contain Fallout- Barry you won't be able to take so much radiation- Harry tells him, worried

-I have to try- Barry says and quickly looks at Caitlin standing next to him keeping the ice wall wrapped around them, he could not let anything happen to her-He's getting stronger.

-Allen 9 000 rads- Harry

-I don't have a choice- Barry

-10 000 rads, Ramon you need to send this energy somewhere

-Where? -Cisco

-We ... Earth 15, earth 15 is a dead earth send it there- Cisco looks high and over the ice wall it opens a gap sending the energy to another dimension, little by little the energy goes down and Fallout pass out and Barry stops running and falls to the ground, Cisco closes the gap and goes to Barry

-Vibe! -Killer Frost calls- Opens another crack for the same earth

-For what?

-Just open it, and open it closer to the floor- She says and so he does it and being watched by Barry and Cisco, she undoes the ice wall, causing most of the pieces to fall into the slit, leaving only small remnants of her ever being there, then she ran to Barry- Are you okay Flash? -She asks, approaching him and kneeling beside him.

-I'm fine

-You did it- Cisco says, smiling at the sprinter.

-No, we did it- The three of them smile at each other.

-Well, let's go Cait still have to take care of you before you get back to court- Frost says helping him get up, Cisco opens a breach back to Star Labs and helps Killer Frost as they pass through it Caitlin was already back, they put Barry on the mark and she starts to examine him.

-I'm going to change clothes and leave you guys alone for a while- Cisco says and leaves to warn everyone that Caitlin was taking care of Barry, Iris wanted to go to them, see how Barry was, but Cisco didn't let her, claiming that they still didn't know if it was safe Barry could have too much radiation in him and it could be dangerous, which was a lie of course, he just wanted to let Caitlin and Barry have a moment alone, Harry, being the only other scientist on the premises, was the only one to notice the lie, but didn't say anything, it was none of his business

-So how are you feelling? -Caitlin asks him while she prepares everything to examine him

-About the fight now or what's going on?

-Both

-Good about the fight I think I'm fine, just a little tired

-Looking at the amount of radiation you were exposed to, you're fine, the levels still present in you are too low for any damage, it should go away in a short amount of time, all your bruises should be brand new in some hours, but I have to clean it anyway, to avoid any infection- She tells him and she starts to tke what she would need while he changes clothes, getting in only a pair of pants so she could clean his bruises- And what about the rest?

-I'm dealing, I still can't believe that Devoe is making me pay for his murder, while he walks around with Dominic's face

-Joe was talking about Cecile's idea

-I can't announce who I am, I would be putting everyone in danger

-Be careful with Iris at the trial, she was saying that she would tell you are the Flash whether you want to or not

-She can't do this.

-It's what I said, but she doesn't usually listen- She says and keeps on cleaning and stays silent until she finishes- Sorry for not being there by your side, it's that they needed me here

-I know Cait, I understand and you're here now and that's what matters- He says and she hugs him and they kiss and when they were about to cross a line that would not come back

-As much as I want to stay here with you, I think we'd better go. The rest must be worried, and you still need to go back to court

-Okay -He kisses her again and the two go to find the others, as soon as Iris sees Barry she runs to hug him and Caitlin rolls her eyes and go to stand next to Cisco

-Is it safe to hold you? -Iris she asks pulling herself away from his embrace, Caitlin frowns uncomprehendingly and looks at Cisco questioningly, and he shrugs, she smiles and continues to watch the others as their attention is drawn to the television where Barry's conviction was announced , everyone was outraged- It's all so unfair- Iris

-Yes, but we can not leave Devoe unpunished- Cisco

-Exactly, but for this we have to find a way to free myself

-It's not like jail would be able to hold you anyway- Cisco

-No, I'm going to serve the sentence until we find a way to free myself the right way- Barry

-But Barry ...- Iris tried to argue.

-No Iris, I'm not going to become a fugitive- Caitlin was crying silently, she already expected him to do it -Well now I'd better go back, they'll probably read the sentence

-We'll go with you- Joe

-You coming, too? -Barry asked Cisco and Caitlin, she nodded yes

-Sure -Cisco says, and everyone goes to the courthouse, where the judge reads the sentence, before he is taken he goes to his friends and hugs everyone leaving Caitlin last

-Don't worry, we'll find a way to get myself out of here soon= He kisses her cheek and they separate and he's taken.

After that, they all went to work relentlessly looking for ways to defeat Devoe and free Barry, but they were not getting anywhere.

Many things have happened in recent weeks, Caitlin and Cisco have been kidnapped and Ralph had to save them as unlikely as it may seem, Cecile gained super temporary powers, because of her pregnancy, Barry 'freed' a prisoner from prison, but even so they were nowhere near getting a way to free Barry from prison and now Barry was about to be sold, along with other metas, to Amunet, but he joined forces with the other prisoners and found a way to escape, when they were almost getting out Amunet appeared to mess up and with the help of Hazard he managed to defeat Amunet and his cronies but Devoe arrives and kills all bus metas that were there and steals Becky's body, Caitlin and Cisco arrive too late, Killer Frost goes straight up to Barry and freezes the anklecuff that prevented him from using his powers

-What happened here? -Cisco asks when seeing all the bodies

-Devoe –Barry says a little depressed, which is enough for the others to understand, Becky had helped him and now she was gone. He looks at Killer Frost and he wanted to do is to hug her

-Just kiss already- Cisco says after him and Killer Frost turn off their comns, Barry laughs and Killer Frost rolls her eyes, she lets Caitlin take over, the merging of the two was almost complete, but they still coexisted, as soon as the transformation ended, Barry kissed her

-I miss you- she says hugging him.

-I miss you too

-Are you sure you don't want us to get you out of here? -Cisco asks while the two are still holding each other.

-No, I need to get out of here the right way or else I'll never have a normal life again, not even after we defeat Devoe

-Okay man, Caitlin, we have to go, this place is going to be full of cops at any moment and you have to go back to prison- Cisco says and the two kiss again and they separate,

-I'll see you guys soon- Barry says and Cisco opens a breach and the two go through it and Barry runs back to his cell

-Just a sec- Cecile says going to answer the door- Hi Caitlin, come in.

-How are you? Is everything okay with her?

-For the time being, but I don't think you came here so late at night to ask me how she is

-Not really, no. I was at home and I was thinking about Barry- Cecile watches her and inadvertently ends up reading the doctor's mind, but she was thinking about the day of the trial- I was thinking about how we could get him out of prison

-I've been breaking my head with this, but Devoe did a good job incriminating Barry, it's practically impossible to prove that it wasn't him, come I'm making a tea- Cecile says going to the kitchen

-Perhaps, but if we prove that Devoe is still alive

-This would free Barry of the charges, but I doubt that Devoe is going to court and prove that he's alive

-But what if...- Caitlin doesn't have to end because Cecile reads her mind.

-That might work, I don't know if I feel very confortable lying like this to a judge, but it may be our only chance- Cecile says happy with the new possibility

-Great, you prepare everything and I'll talk to Ralph- Caitlin says get up to leave

-Easy Caitlin, it's almost 11, there's nothing we can now

-Oh okay- She says to sit down again

-You do not look very well these last few days, do you want to talk about it?

-It's not a big deal, a lot going on at once- Caitlin says, policing to think only of Killer Frost, so she would not let anything slip away about her and Barry but Cecile ends up figuring out about the merge

-It should not be easy, share the brain like that with someone else

-It's not, but we get used to it

-But now that you're merging it's going to be weird.

-It's not a matter of being weird, I'm just going to have to get used to being alone again

-You are not alone

-Alone inside my head- They both smile.

-Why didn't you tell anyone?

-As I said a lot is happening now, nobody needs this problem added

-It's not a problem, it's pretty much a solution, no one else will have to fear her going to the dark side

-True, but the process is almost complete, when it's done I'll tell everyone

-that's up to you, but if you want to talk, you know where to find me

-Thanks, it's late and tomorrow is going to be a long day, I think I'd better go.

-Of course, I'll take you to the door.

-No need, just finish your tea.

-I'm not so pregnant yet- Cecile says and Caitlin smiles.

-Anyway, you don't need to- She says going- And what about Joe? Where is he? Are you here alone?

-No, he's up there taking a shower.

-Oh okay, good night.

-Night- Caitlin leaves sh was almost at the door when Joe was coming down the stairs and sees her

-Caitlin? Why are you here? Did something happen? Was it with Cecile? -Caitlin smiles at the detective's concern

-Nothing happened, Cecile is fine, she's in the kitchen having tea, I just needed to talk to her- Caitlin explains.

-Oh okay, were you already going?

-Yeah, see you tomorrow, Joe

-Later -He leads her to the door and closes the door for her- What did she want? -Joe asks Cecile as he enters the kitchen

-She had an idea how to free Barry

-Oh really? How wonderful and will it work? -Joe says enthusiastically

-I think so, we'll see tomorrow- The two of them keep talking a little and then decide to go to sleep, the next day would be long

 **Once again, I'm sorry I took so long. But what did you think? I'll be waiting for your opnions.**

 **Bye Bye, Until next time**


	7. you're weird

Barry was free, but he had lost his job at CCPD, now he spent all his time at Star Labs and he was a bit depressed about it, but he disguised well. But he was focusing on finding Devoe and protecting Ralph since Devoe wanted all the bus metas, he was spending a lot of time with Caitlin, talking about the doctor, she was analyzing Barry's exams when she noticed someone approaching

-Oh! Hi Iris

-Hey Cait

-Do not call me that- she says without taking her eyes off the screen.

-I'm sorry- Iris says, although she wasn't too sorry, Iris has been trying to irritate Caitlin for the last few days, jealousy can be treacherous.

-Why all this joy? -Caitlin asks when she sees the other woman's huge smile.

-Barry and I spent the night together yesterday.

-What? -Caitlin asks almost knocking over the tablet that was in her hands and turning with wide eyes to face Iris

-Well we did not SPEND the night together if you understand me, but he's living with my father and I went to spend the night there and we ended up spending the night together just watching movie and talking like old times, it was nothing planned what is even better, we're going back to what we were before and we'll finally be able to get back together- Iris finishes speaking looking up in a dreamy tone, Caitlin rolls her eyes, but she was much more relieved- Caitlin remember a few years ago I asked if you believed in fate? -Iris asks sitting next to the doctor

-I remember and I told you that maybe for you- Caitlin says not knowing where that conversation was going

-Do you still believe that? -She did not know what to answer.

-I don't know Iris, I don't know

-Come on Caitlin, I need help here.

-Iris I don't know if I'm the best option to talk about it

-And why not? You're my friend, Barry's friend, you're the best person to help me.

-I don't have a very good record, my love life is not an example for anyone- Caitlin says, it was better to say that than to talk about what was the real reason why she wasn't the best person to help

-Okay, anyway, just tell me what you think I should do

-I don't know Iris, I'm not the one who has to say what you should or shouldn't do about Barry.

-Did I hear my name?- Barry says approaching them and Caitlin has never been happier to see him

-Yes, Iris was telling me how you spent the night together yesterday- Caitlin smirks and Barry widen his eyes.

-Yeah, we just watched some movies and we talked like old times.

-I'm going to talk to Cisco- Caitlin says, getting up and leaving with a smile on her face, Barry was going to have to suffer a little, she had no problem with him spending time with Iris, okay maybe a little when Iris was confusing things as she was now, but what she really had a trouble with was him not telling her.

They spend the rest of the day stopping some robberies and fires, nothing major, but at night when everyone had gone home Barry went to Caitlin's apartment

-I was going to tell you, I just didn't had tiime, she told you before, that's all, I wasn't trying to hide anything from you- He says before she even said hi

-Are you sure?

-Absolute

-Okay, just, the next time you guys have a movie night, make it clear that it's just that, a movie night, she's already creating a thousand and one expectations and she came to talk to me

\- One more reason for us to tell everyone that we're together.

-Let's not talk about this now- she says turning to go to the kitchen -Are you hungry? -He rolls his eyes and follows her

I'm always hungry.

The next day Caitlin was at one of the digital desks, while Cisco and Barry were talking on the other side of the room

-So you talked? -Cisco asks in a low voice so that no one could hear him

-About what?

-When are you going to tell everyone about your relationship?

-I already tried, but every time I touch the subject she runs away

-Then she's hteone who doesn't wanna tell

-Yeah, I've suggested it countless times, but she always says no or change the subject

-Have you asked why?

-She says she thinks the others will not approve, especially Joe

-Who cares what others think and I'm sure Joe won't care.

-Tell that to her, I already said and she did not listen- Cisco faces her trying to unveil her friend and the two come to watch her and they watch Ralph approach

-Oi Caitlin- He talks trying to flirt with her, Cisco and Barry narrow their eyes watching the scene

-Hi Ralph, what can I do for you? -She says being polite without even looking at him

-I was thinking and you are single.

-And you used all your detective skills to figure that out? -She tells him lookinh at him for the first time, but she quickly looks back at the screen.

-No, but I used a lot analyzing and I thought that maybe you would want ...- She looks at him with arching her eyebrows, he puts a lock of her hair behind her ear -go out to drink something i's on me

-Doesn't that bother you? -Cisco

-Just watch and see- Barry says with a small smile, Caitlin smiles at him and gets up.

-Of course I do- she says, smiling and he smiles -But if you touch me again, we'll test how many degrees your molecules hold before they break- He wide open his eyes and she puts a finger on his chest freezing a little- Ralph is paying today what you think? -Ralph widens his eyes even more if that is even possible

-I'm in- Barry says smiling, Cisco had his mouth open

-Me too- Cisco says after recovering and starts laughing, Caitlin leaves leaving the three behind

-You deserved it- Barry

-Yeah, what made you think that CAITLIN was would be interested in you?

-A guy can dream every once in a while

\- Not all your dreams come true - Barry

-I was really wanting to go out for a drink, thank you Ralph for the invitation- Ralph leaves irritated- Did you already know she was going to do this?

-More or less, whenever we go out together and someone hits on her, she rejects them the best ways, I confess that sometimes I look forward to this part of our date

-You're weird, do you realize that you just said that you're anxious for a guy to hit on your girlfriend?

-No, I said that I'm anxious to see my girlfriend giving a damn about the guys who are hitting on her, it's different

-It's weird all the same

-I know

They spend the rest of the day working, during the afternoon Cisco sees Caitlin alone and sees it as a perfect opportunity to talk to her

-You know, I was just talking to Barry.

-About what?

-About when you're going to announce to everyone your relationship

-I don't want to talk about it Cisco- She says getting up to try to get away from it

-You may be able to get away with Barry, but you won't escape with me, sit down- He says sitting up and motioning for the chair next to her to sit down- So?

-So what?

-Why don't you want to tell?

-When we started, we agreed that we would only tell when we knew what we felt for each other

-Don't you know how you feel about him?

-No, that's not it, I know what I feel- She says and starts to stare at the floor. -I said that I love him- Cisco smiled.

-That's wonderful- He realizes she's not smiling -What's the problem?

- **I** said I love you

-Ahhhh! You said you loved him and he didn't say back.

-Exactly, I told him that I loved him before he got arrested, I don't regret saying it, but I don't want to tell everyone as long as he doesn't tell me what he really feels, I don't even know if he really loves me

-I think you do

-No, I don't know, I can believe he does, I can hope so, but I can't be sure, I can only be when he tells me

-Okay I understand - They remain silent- Here ... when did you begin to use your powers without transforming

-Me and Killer Frost are merging us, we are one now, well not quite yet, but there is little left, I can not understand what exactly caused this, but I already remember everything she does, I also don't know how much still to go, but I'm sure not much

-That's great- he says excited, but she wasn't.

-Yeah, I just think if I'm going to miss her.

-You get used to it

-I know, she'll still be here, as a part of me, but without the whole double personality thingy

-Which is much better, is not it?

-Most likely

They went back to work and during the night they left, Iris ends up going too, they abuse a little, but not much, of Ralph's goodwill at that moment they were all wrapped up in a table, drinking

-Sorry Caitlin- Ralph says and everyone laughs, Cisco had told Iris.

-No problem Ralph, just don't do it again, it's not because I'm single I'm going to throw myself at anyone

-Hey I'm not anyone- Ralph

-You are not, you are worse than anyone- Cisco, Iris didn't know what to think, Barry and Caitlin was or was not together?

-He's not wrong- Iris, Barry agrees

-I pay a drink to everyone and as soon as you treat me, good to know

-You are so nice- Cisco

-Who would tell? Of all here the only one in a relationship here is Cisco-Iris

-Hey, what does that mean? -Cisco

-True -Ralph

-I think they're messing with me- Cisco says

-Because they are- Caitlin

-Not cool guys- Everyone's laughing, they start drinking and talking, Ralph finds a woman and goes to talk to her, apparently not all women who were immune to he's charms Cisco started drinking a little too much and decided to leave, and there were only Caitlin, Barry and Iris

-I need to go to the bathroom, will you come with me, Caitlin? -Iris

-Sure- she says, the two get up and go to the bathroom.

-I need you to make an excuse to leave- Iris says turning to Caitlin as soon as they enter the bathroom, she catches the attention of two friends who were fixin their makeup in the bathroom, but they shrugged and continued.

-What?

-It's a perfect opportunity for me to get back to Barry, after today we'll be back to plannig the wedding in no time at all- Iris says almost too happy, so much so that she was almost jumping in happiness and Caitlin couldn't believe what she was hearing

-Ahh...

-Please, Caitlin- She didn't know what to say, she couldn't say anything, so she was going to have to leave it up to Barry

-Okay -she says in a defeated voice.

-Yes, thank you- Iris says with a big smile

-Don't mention it- she grunts.

-Excuse me- Iris says and leaves, skipping, Caitlin sighs and throws her head back with her eyes closed, frustrated.

-She must be a loto f work- One of the girls says to draw attention

-You have no idea- Caitlin says go take a look in the mirror

-Why do you take it? -The other question

-She's a childhood friend and ex-girlfriend of one of my best friends and boyfriend.

-Barry? -The first one says and Caitlin looks at her with a raised eyebrow- She said his name -Caitlin nods, understanding.

-Yes

-Wait, she wants to get back to her ex-fiancé and you two are together now? –the second one asks

-Exactly

-Does she know that? –the first

-No

-And why not? -Second

-It's a complicated story and I need to find an excuse to leave.

-Are you going to leave her alone with him? -first

-They won't be alone, there are enough people here, and unless I tell them everything I have no choice

-Why don't you tell? -first

-It's complicated- she says and leaves

-Good luck- Both say

-Thank you- Caitlin says coming out of the bathroom, when she comes back to the table she finds only Iris -Where's Barry?

-Went to the bar get more drinks, are you leaving already?

-Yes, tell him anything- She says grabbing her bag, she turns and sees Barry- Hey Barry, was just telling Iris that I'm already going and asking her to let you know

-I'm leaving too- Barry says, and Caitlin smiles with relief.

-No! -Iris says getting up -But why?

-Ralph drank too much, I'll take him home I just came to tell you- He kisses Iris's cheek and Caitlin's- I'll see you later, bye- He says and leaves, giving a slight wink to Caitlin

-I'm sorry Iris- Caitlin says turning around to leave

-Now you don't have to go any more, stay

-No, thanks, but I'm tired anyway, next time- Caitlin says with a super-fake smile, Iris puffs with frustration and continues there, she drinks some more and then decides to go home.

Caitlin comes home grinning, feeling light, when she arrives Barry is already there, the two continue the party, but a more private one with only two guests where they were the only ones to have fun.


	8. Like bunnies

In a rare case, Dr. Caitlin Snow was late, but it was all Barry's fault that he didn't want to let her out of bed when they woke up and she couldn't resist him, that was a fact.

-You go first, I'll finish getting ready and then I'll go too She said annoyed for being late.

-Okay, but don't tell me you didn't enjoy it- He whispers in her ear and when she turns to hit him he was already running up and getting ready either- Bye- He says standing in front of her and giving him a kiss, he runs home , while she started to calm down, then he went to Star Labs where everyone was already- Good morning- He says sitting next to Cisco, he watches everyone- Where is Caitlin? -He asks and everyone turns to him surprised by the question.

-I don't know, why? -Cisco

-Nothing, it's just that she's always one of the first to get here

-I didn't see her today- Joe

-Me neither -Iris

-Strange, did anything happen? -Barry asks and looks at Cisco, who was staring at him, with a small smile.

-Okay -Cisco says making a disgusted face and getting up, everyone thinks it's weird, but everyone always thought he's weird- I'll call her and then I'll go do something- Cisco leaves and Barry smiles, it was fun to bother Cisco that way, he couldn't deny, Harry goes after Cisco

-Hey Ramon- Harry calls

-Hi Harry

-What is going on?

-What? -Cisco doesn't understand where Harry was going

-First Snow and Allen were acting strange, and now you're acting strange, what is it?

-What? -Cisco says in a thin voice widening his eyes- Nothing, nothing happened- He says turning around on his back and starting to walk faster

-Not very convincing, do you want to try again? Harry asks, following him.

-No thank you

-Ramon?

-I do not know what you're talking about.

-Yes, you do

-What with all the curiosity Mr. Harry? You're gonna start medling with other people's lives now, is that it? -Cisco says trying to get away from it

-Okay, you don't want to tell me? Fine, dpn't tell me, I'll find out anyway, at some point- The two arrive at the Cisco workplace- Wouldn't you gonna call Snow?

-Yeah -Cisco getts out with the cell phone in hand, he sends a message to her telling her to hurry, everyone was already suspicious of her absence and that was for her to have a good excuse, she responds saying that she would be there soon, he returns- She is on her way

-So newbie ...

-What? -Barry says looking at him suspiciously

-What do you think I should do to get Caitlin?" -Ralph asks and Barry looks at him incredulously.

-Really?

-Yeah, do you think I have a chance? And you? -Ralph asks Joe and Iris

-I do not know anything, I have to go to the station, but first I need to talk to Cisco, bye-Joe says and leaves running away not wanting to get in the middle of any of that

-I do think you shold try- Iris suggested.

-Oh really? -Barry looks from one another without believing that conversation

-And why not? Caitlin is single- Iris

-She's single, not desperate.

-HEY -Ralph scolds offended

-I'm just saying that the last time you tried was enough for you to see that she is not very interested, I mean, she made you pay for everybody and threatened to freeze you

-Maybe we didn't start very well

-Maybe?

-But I'll keep trying, Caitlin is worth it- He says leaving thoughtfully, thinking about what to do next

-I really think she doesn't deserve it- Barry says smiling at Iris- Why did you encourage him? poor Cait

-It's going to be fun and maybe we get more drinks for free- Iris laughs, the two of them go silent, and he starts looking through the computers if there was something going on in town- I need to talk to you

-Okay -he says without looking at her.

-It's serious- He looks at her and sees that she's not kidding, he gets up and approaches her

-What is it?

-It's about us

-Iris...

-I need to say it- She says, interrupting and approaching him -When you got out of the speedforce I was hurt that you left me.

-I had no choice

-I know that now, but back then, it was easier to blame you, I know it wasn't fair, but that's why when it came to choosing I decided to stay with Peter

-Iris...

-I know I shouldn't, but I thought that you would always leave me to save the city if I had to and I didn't want it for myself, I wanted to be the top priority to someone, but I saw that being without you is worse than being your second choice, I can bear you to leave me because the city needs you, but I can't bear the thought of living without you- She puts a hand on his face and approaches- Give us one more chance Barry- He closes his eyes creating the courage to say what he has to say, he puts his hand on hers, to get her off his face, but she doesn't waste time and kisses him, misinterpreting the signs he was giving , it takes a few seconds to react, but when he does, he widens his eyes and who should not witness that scene, he quickly pulls away from Iris, who turns around and finds Caitlin with a not so friendly expression

-Sorry, did I interrupt something?

-Yes, could you excuse us? -Iris says, smiling victoriously, but Caitlin only looked at Barry, he does not say anything, he was paralyzed

-Fine -she says anger in her voice, she puts her bag on the table and leaves.

-So where were we? -Iris says, but Barry just runs, Caitlin had come down the hall before Barry stopped in front of him.

-I can explain

-Oh this is should be good- she says sarcastically.

-I was going to walk away

-It certainly wasn't what it looked like.

-Caitlin ...

-I got there just as she said" give us one more chance Barry" - She tries to mimic Iris, making a thin, irritating voice - And what I saw later was not you trying to get away

-You got it wrong- little by little everyone started gathering around them without them even noticing

-Of course I did Barry, I trusted you if you wanted to go back to her, you should have just told me- She says and passes him.

-Caitlin ... -He says and holds her arm

-Let go of me- and he does

-I was thinking how to tell her that I had moved on when she kissed me, I was out of reaction

-And I should believe this, because...?

-I'm here, am I not? If I wanted to get back to her I wouldn't be here- She stop to think

-It was not very convincing- she says turning to leave.

-I love you- He says to make stop and everyone leaves their mouth hanging, except Harry who only arched his eyebrow at finally understanding what was happening and Cisco who smiled and was a second to start jumping of joy

Not even Barry with his speed managed to see, just feel the punch she gave him, so fast and unexpected that it was

-That was for telling me that you love me for the first time right after kissing your ex- Leaving everyone open mouthed without exception this time

-Okay, not the reaction I was expecting.

-And you were waiting for what? That I would jump around your neck and have sex like bunnies? -all still open-mouthed and now eyes wide

-You two have completely merged- Barry says, smiling.

-You found out this alone genius

-Okay, that's enough.

-Or what? -She grunts at him, he looks at her, he grabs her and runs off with her, to her apartment.

-Okay Cait, I was going to tell her that I didn't want anything else with her, I would even say why, I don't think we need to tell anyone, everyone listened, and I don't even care, I love you Caitlin and I'm really sorry for not telling you before, I know I should I just wanted to tell you at the right time and not take a punch because of it, but then I got arrested and everything was going crazy and I didn't say, Iris asked to talk to me and I did, I didn't see anything much and she started to talk about everything she felt and I didn't know what to say or how to say it or gow to react and then she kissed me and you saw everything and interpreted it wrong before I told her, it's you Caitlin , it's you, it's just you- He says approaching her and holding her face in his hands- I've outgrown Iris for a long time and now it's just you- He smiles and she ends up smiling too

-I'm not going to apologize for the punch, we're even, you kissed Iris and I punched you, so you know what will happen if you do it again- She says and he smile but kiss her anyway

-Okay, we're even, but how about we get back to the idea of you forgiving me, jumping around my neck and we having sex like bunnies?

-It's really a wonderful idea- She says jumping around his neck and kissing him, they have already said what they did next.

-Okay I was not expecting that- Joe says after a few minutes of everyone being quiet, Iris says nothing and runs off and Joe goes after her

\- Since when is this happening? -Ralph

-It's almost five months or so I don't know the right date

-Did you know?

-Yes and I must say that it was hilarious you hit her while she was with Barry

-That's why the rookie was putting me off trying to run after her.

-I'm sure it was not ONLY because of this.

-What did Allen want to say with finally merged?

-Caitlin and Killer Frost are one now

-And how will this work? -Harry

-I'm not sure, but I think normally, she'll be able to access her powers like we all do, whatever time she wants

-And she knows why they merged?

-No

-How long is this process happening?

-Geez Harry, I don't know how about you ask her when she comes back?

-And when will that be?

-Probably after they have sex like bunnies- Ralph says with a grin on his face, he could not miss this.

-I'm don't have to listen to this- Cisco says walking towards the Cortex

-It wasn't me who said it, it was Caitlin

-You don't need to repeat

-Ohh I WILL repeat it- He says smiling and Cisco grunts in annoyance and the alarm rings, they wait for Barry, but he doesn't show up

-Looks like it's just the two of us

-Until they finished having sex like bunnies

-STOP IT- Cisco says and the two go on to save the day while Harry stays behind coordinating

-IRIS -Joe calls, chasing after the girl

-What? What's your big plan now? Haven't I be humiliated in public enough? -She says crying and he hugs her

\- Honey, I told you to be quick.

-They were together before that

-Did you know they were together?

-I heard Cisco and her talking about it, but I thought I could get him back, we're destined for each other, aren't we?

-Darling, I think you have to start get over Barry, he's already with someone else now it's your turn to move on

-I can't dad, I already tried, I love Barry

-Then you'll have to learn to live without him, baby girl.

-I need to go- Iris gets out of the hug and leaves as quickly as possible, she did not know how, but she needed to get him back, but for this she needed to first separate Caitlin and Barry and she knew exactly who to call to help her, she picked up her cell phone and searched through her contacts whom she wanted, when she found, she called, at third ring answered

-Hi Iris, something happened. -A voice with a strong British accent spoken on the phone.

-Hello Julian, how's it going?


	9. Consider us surprised

**Once again, I'm sorry for taking so long, so hope you enjoy;););)**

-You're going to have to face them one time or another- Barry tells Caitlin that's lying with her head on his chest.

-I'd rather be another

-Isn't it best to just get this over with?

-That wasn't how they were suposed to find out, not with us fighting in the middle of the hall and I talking more than I should

-Like having sex like bunnies?

-You'll never let me forget that, will you?

-I probably would, I doubt Ralph will though- She grunted and hides her face- Come on Cait, now the damage is already done, let's get this over with- He tries to convince her, she is silent and after a few seconds she gets up at once

-Okay, let's get this over with before I lose my nerve- She goes to the bathroom and she starts getting ready, Barry was right they had to face everyone at once and the best way to do that was to take courage and just face them

When they arrived at Star Labs everyone was there except Iris, noone had heard from her since the day before, when it all happened

-Hey there lobebirds- Cisco says to see the two entering side by side

-Hey Cisco- Caitlin says, she goes to her desk and puts her bag on the chair and began to prepare for another day's work

-So how was your night? -Ralph asks without restraining himself.

-Very good, even though it's none of your business- Barry, Ralph approaches the couple who were still side by side

-So did you have sex like bunnies? -Barry widened his eyes, Cisco shook his head disapprovingly as Harry and Joe just stared, Caitlin narrowed her eyes and then grinned sideways.

-Yeah, would you like the details, we all know that's the only way you'll be getting any- Caitlin says, leaving everyone open-mouthed, no one expects that response from her

-How did you two merge? Since when is this happening? –Harry asks changing the subject and wanting to kill his curiosity.

-I don't know for sure when it started or how, but I did some tests, biologically nothing has changed, so I think it was more psychological

-What you mean? -Cisco asked even more curious now

\- My theory is that at the beginning I was so afraid of my powers that they manifested themselves as Killer Frost, alter ego, but as I was accepting my powers, she started to disappear and was a slow process of this I can be certain

-So how does your powers work now? -Joe

\- Like everyone else's, I think

-Do you still have the transformation? -Cisco

-Yes -Caitlin says, closing her eyes, her hair startes to change color, and when she opens her eyes they are white and her lips blue -But it's just me and I can control when I transform- She then goes back to normal

\- Great, now I can think of a suit for you - Cisco says leaving with a thousand ideas already in his head

-I'll go with him -Harry says.

-Should I go see what these two are up to? -Caitlin asks Barry

-Probably, but let them have a little fun first- Barry says smiling.

-Well, if that's the case, I'll be in my lab if you need me

-Well, I'm going too- Ralph says as he leaves, seeing that the two others there needed to talk alone.

-Why didn't you tell me? -Joe asks

-We agreed not to tell anyone until we were sure of what was happening and until a few days ago you were trying to convince me to go back to Iris, I thought you wouldn't approve

-Bar I want what is best for you and if this is Caitlin I don't have anything not to approve, why did you decide to keep it a secret?

-When we started, I had just ended things with Iris and she had just come back to the team after all that had happened, she still felt guilty about joining Savitar and so we thought that if a lot of people got involved they would end up interfering in what we would do and what we felt, then we decided that we would decide first and then announce it to everyone.

-And why were you fighting yesterday?

-Iris came to talk to me, she tried to get back togheter and before I could say anything she kissed me and Caitlin saw and interpreted everything wrong

-I understand, it's just going to be difficult for Iris to see you two together, just be careful not to hurt her, please

-Never Joe, the last thing I want to do is hurt Iris

-I know son, but now you and Caitlin, tell me how that happened?

-It was very unexpected actually, one day in the heat of the moment we kissed then we decided it was better to pretend that nothing happened after that I couldn't stop thinking about her, after that it was history

-Wow, I didn't expect this and you love her?

-More than anything in this life- he says with a silly grin on his face, which makes Joe smile too.

-Does she love you, too?

-She says she does, yes- Barry smiles

-I hope so, you deserve to be happy and so is she- Joe says and hug him, then the two follow each their way, Barry went to see what Cisco and Harry were up to and Joe was leaving when he came face to face with Caitlin

-Hey Joe- Caitlin says awkwardly

-Hey Caitlin- He says smiling, the two are silent without knowing what to say- Look Caitlin ...

-Joe ...- They both say at the same time

-You can go- Joe

-I know you would rather Barry to be with Iris and I respect that she is your daughter, but I just wanted to say that I love him and that I just want him to be happy and if I believed he would be happier with her I would withdraw from the immediately, but I truly believe that he loves me as much as I love him, I can only hope that you can accept our relationship

-You're right, for a long time I wanted him to be with Iris because I believed he really loved her that he would always love her, but seeing him talk about you I could see that he loves you like he has never loved anyone before , not even Iris, and Barry is my son I want what is best for him and if you are the better then I don't just accept this relationship as I also approve- He says smiling

-Thank you Joe- She says and he hugs her

-I asked him for something and I wanted to ask you too- He says, letting go of the embrace.

\- Sure, what is it?

-Seeing the two of you together will be difficult for Iris for now, so if you could be carefull

-Of course, I don't wish to hurt her in any way, as long as she doesn't try to kiss Barry again we'll be fine- Caitlin says, smiling.

-Great, now I need to go, so see you later

-See you later- They separate and she goes to the Cortex where she begins to analyze some test results that Ralph had done a few days ago

-Hey, what you're doing? -Cisco says coming in and startled her since she hadn't noticed his approach

-Nothing much, just analyzing some of Ralph's results, and what were you up to?

-I was planning your new suit

-I can only continue with the old one

-A black pants and a jacket is not a suit.

-Not this one, the one I used before

-The one from the Savitar era?" - She nods- No, it brings me bad memories

-Too bad, I really liked the overcoat

-Don't worry, you'll like the outfit I'll do for you

-I hope so- The two of them are silent just fumbling on their computers -You know what I was thinking?

-No what?

-Me and you found out we've had powers for a long time, I understand why I never trained, but you should have been training for a long time

-I train

-No, the only time you actually trained was when you had to face Gypsy, after that you just do things in instinct, you need to be more prepared and I need to learn to control my powers more, just like Ralph is training and moreover if we are all fit, we can give more breaks to Barry

-So you want to make me train more so you have more free time with Barry?

-I said if WE were more fit WE could give Barry a break, this includes me

-Okay and what do you suggest?

-Well, we've done lots of simulations to train Barry's powers, I'm sure we can do to train our powers

-Okay, let's do this- Cisco says smiling- I confess I wanted to go out more often

-Great, then we'll start with you.

-Why me?

-You're the one with your powers longer- She shrugs as if it's logical.

-Okay -The two start working until Barry arrives

-What are you doing? -He asks to give Caitlin a little kiss

-Creating a simulation for Cisco to train- She responds

-Why?

-Well, Caitlin thought we should train if we're going to help you- Barry didn't want the two of them to get involved in the battles, but he knew Caitlin and knew that it wouldn't do much good if he argued and he knew that it was their decision. and that he couldn't take that for them, as much as he wanted to keep them safe, al lhe had left to do was help and support them as they did him. So they spent the rest of the day creating simulations and preventing some petty crimes, they also continued their investigations against Devoe, but they still had nothing.

When the day came to an end and everything had calmed down, everyone went home, Barry spent the night with Caitlin, but this time she didn't let him distract her the next morning, so they arrived at Star Labs on time, but to the surprise they weren't the first ones there, there was someone else at the Cortex when they arrived

-Hello -The man in front of them says with a big smile

-Julian, good to see you- Caitlin says smiling and going to hug him and the hug lasts a little longer than Barry would like- Why didn't you say you were coming back? -Caitlin asks stepping back from the embrace

-I wanted to surprise you- Realizing Julian's look and tone, she quickly pulled away so Barry wouldn't complain.

-Consider us surprised- Barry says, approaching the two -When did you get here?

-A few hours ago, I came straight here- He says showing the suitcase that was in the corner of the room

-You're back? -Caitlin

-I'm not sure yet- he says looking at her as if he wants to say something more with just those words and she was afraid to find out what it was, so she decided not to try

-Hey you're back- Cisco says come in and see Julian, he goes to Julian and gives him a quick hug, the four are talking, telling the news, when it was the time when usually Barry would go to CCPD

-Shouldn't you be at CCPD? -Julian asks

-I don't work there anymore, after the trial they gave me an indefinite leave, maybe you came back at the right time- Barry responds a little sad to remember

-You're going to get your job back, don't worry- Caitlin says, smiling and putting her hands on the speedster shoulder, he pulls her by the waist and hugs her, placing his head on her belly, since he was sitting and she standing next to him, Julian frowned at that scene, but he didn't say anything at least not then, but then the alarm went off and Barry ran to put on his suit and stop whatever crime was going on, when he returned they begin to train with the simulations created the previous day, soon Ralph arrives and also begins to train with them, Julian had left when they began to train, he said he would come back later

-Who is he? -Ralph asks to see Julian entering the cortex

-Ralph this is Julian, he was part of our team last year, but he was in England these last few months- Caitlin

\- Pleasure

-Julian this is Ralph, the newest addition to the team- Caitlin

\- Hi, what's your power? -Ralph

-Oh no, I don't have powers I'm a forensic scientist specializing in metas I worked with Barry-Julian.

-Ah yes

-And yours? -Julian, Ralph just stretches out to demonstrate- Cool, Cisco already gave you a name?

-Enlogated man- Ralph

-It doesn't seems like something Cisco would came up with

-Because it wasn't, the papers started calling him that before Cisco found one- Caitlin

-Now it makes sense, where's everyone else

-Barry and Cisco are training and Harry must be somewhere doing something, with him you never know- Caitlin says and goes back to the computer where she was monitoring the training of the boys in case something happened

-Well, I have to go, it was a pleasure Julian, evening Caitlin- Ralph says and leaves, leaving Julian and Caitlin alone

So it took a little longer then usual this time lol, sorry, I was without my computer.

Well this story's unfortunately coming to it's end, only more two chapter, whos exceted? I know, I am.

Hope you enjoyed

XOXO gossip girl ;););)


	10. You lied to me

-So you mean you finally controlled your powers? -Julian says approaching her

-Yeah, it doesn't have much time, but it finally happened- She says looking at him and smiling

-I thought you would at least call me to tell me you were back

-I came back to help get Barry out of the speedforce, it was not my intention to stay.

-But you did

-Yeah I did, look Julian, I'm sorry I should have told you I was back, especially after everything you had done to help me

-I know, no problem- he says approaching- What matters is that we are here now- He says putting his hand on hers

-Sorry Julian- she says taking her hand away from him -We both know what we felt for each other was just a way to escape what was happening in our lives, you getting rid of Dr. Alchemy and me dealing with Killer Frost

-I know what I felt Caitlin, what I still do

-I'm with Barry now- She blurts out making clear what she meant, he turns away to stare at her incredulously.

-Oh really? After all he did to you? Did you just forgive and forget everything?

-No, I remember everything, Barry might not have acted the best he could, but neither did I, I joined Savitar, I threatened everyone's life, his own, and he was able to forgive me, Why wouldn't I forgive him, we both made mistakes, and we always will, we are human after all, what really matters is how we act after these mistakes and what we learn before them

-Wow -Julian says and leaves

-Julian-She calls him and starts going after him.

-Let him go- Barry says lightly, startling the doctor -He came back just for you, he has to process that he won't have you

-It wasn't my intention to hurt him

-I know it wasn't, but sometimes you can't control these things, look at Iris for example, one of the last things in this world that I wanted was hurt her

-I know- She says in a half-depressed voice, he goes to her and hugs her

-Let's go to Jitters, Cisco decided to make some adjustments to the suits

-Okay- She says with a small smile on her face, they go to the Jitters with him taking her in superspeed, they made their orderand went to sit and they're talking for some time

-Let's go for a walk- Barry says getting up, the two go out and start walking.

-You lied to me- They listen to Julian's voice, then they look towards where the voice came and see him talking to Iris the two gets confused by that and mutually decide to pay attention to what was happening

-I didn't lie to you

-Then how would you explain what you did? -She tries to argue, but she doesn't know what to say, after all she had lied to him- Because I remember you calling me saying that Caitlin was back and she would love to see me and maybe we could go back to being like we were before- Barry that was listening was pissed, he wanted to go there and gets some answers, but Caitlin took his arm preventing it, she wanted to know the rest and something told her that she wouldn't find otherwise

-I didn't know they were together when I called you, I was trying to help, that's all

-Are you sure, Iris? -He asked with a cynical smile on his face, as if he knew she was lying- You already knew they were together, you called me and told me she was back two days ago, you would have called me months ago if you had been. _just wanting to help_. What did you think was going to happen when I got here? -He asks irritated with the situation- that I was going to find out that they are together and was going to join you to separate the two? Forget it won't happen

-And why not? You love her, don't you?

-Maybe, maybe not, I don't know anymore, but what I know is that I want her happy and if Barry is the best for her I'm happy for both the of them and you should do the same- He says and starts to withdraw

-Is that true, Iris? -Barry asks to draw the attention of the two

-How long have you been there? Iris asked, afraid of the answer.

-Enough -Barry says approaching the two.

-Barry I ...- She looks at Caitlin and doesn't know what to say, Caitlin seeing that thought it would be better for the two of them to talk alone first, they were the best friends after all.

-Why don't you talk to each other a little while I talk to Julian- Caitlin says going to Julian and starting to walk beside him, she looks at Barry as if silently giving him strength

-So? -Barry says turning to Iris

-I called him

-Why Iris?

-Because I love you and we're meant to be together, I needed you to see this

-Iris, we won't be together and I'm not saying this just because I'm with Caitlin now. Our relationship wasn't good for me and it wasn't for you neither. I don't want that for me again

-But we can change, be different, learn from our mistakes

-Iris I love Caitlin and it's with her that I am and it's with her that I want to be for the rest of my life

-You told me the same thing not long ago

-And I really believed it back then, but it was all an illusion, I was so focused on what I felt for you since I was young I didn't realize that I had moved on

-And what makes you believe that what you have with Caitlin is not just an illusion too?

-Because it's real, I'm not pressured by anything but her and the love I feel for her- he says with a small smile on his face, but when he sees the depressed expression she was making he broke the smile- I'm sorry Iris, I know it's not what you wanted to hear and I'm sooo sorry, the last thing I want is to hurt you in this situation, but we're not meant to be together, at least not in this earth

-Okay Barry, if that's what you believe I'm going to respect, I'm sorry I called Julian, I was hurt and I acted without thinking I should not have called him

-Well now it's done, and he does not seem to want to do any harm at least-He says, smiling.

-Okay, then I'm already going- She hugs him and goes her way and Barry looks out for Caitlin

-I'm sorry if I caused any trouble, it really wasn't my intention- Julian tells Caitlin as they walk away.

-Don't worry, you didn't cause any trouble- Julian though he didn't really want to cause problems, but he couldn't say he wasn't a bit disappointed that his arrival hadn't shaken up at all, it meant that their relationship was stronger than he thought

-Even so, I didn't know you were with someone else when I arrived

-You had no way of knowing- She looks in the direction of her boyfriend, seeing that the conversation seemed to be serious, just as she hoped- Will you stay in town? -She asks, looking back at Julian.

-I'll kill the homesickness and then go back to England, I just came back because of you, but as we both know this won't happen so I'll go back England, I was offered a job, I had not accepted, because I still had hopes that you would come back to me, but since it won't happen I will accept the proposal

-I'm sorry I kept you waiting and could not ...

-You didn't make me wait, quite the contrary, when you left, you gave no hope that you would come back, I chose to hope, I don't blame you don't worry- She turns to look at Barry and sees him hugging Iris- He loves you, Julian says following the Doctor's gaze.

-I know -she says with a silly grin on her face

-I'll see you later- He says goodbye, seeing that the conversation between Iris and Barry was over, she hugs him quickly and walks back to Barry, she sees him looking around and she knew he was looking for her when he sees her, he smiles and approaches her and hugs her

-I love you- He says

-I love you, too- She says smiling, she was happy -So how was your talk? -She asks

-She's hurt by the situation, but I think she understands now

-What about her calling Julian?

-She apologized, said she was hurt and did it without thinking

-I understand, let's just hope she doesn't do it anything else likw this

-I think she won't, I think she understood this time that it's you that I love and nobody else- He smiles and she kisses him

-Let's go back to Star Labs, we have a lot of things to

-Come on- He grabs her in his arms and runs with her and in a matter of seconds they're back in Cortex, they then come back to look for ways to defeat Devoe.

A WEEK LATER

It was a very sad day, Devoe had gotten one more victory, and his victim this time had been Ralph, everyone was very affected by it, but the most affected was Barry and Caitlin knew he wasn't well, she found him sitting in the training room

-I know you want to be alone now and that nothing I say will help, but when you want to talk, I'm here, don't forget this- She goes to him and gives him a kiss on the top of his head and leaves leaving him alone

\- How's he doing? -Cisco asks her when she returns to Cortex.

-He's suffering

-And why are not you there with him? -Iris

-He wants to be alone

-And you're going to listen?

-It's the best thing to do right now, let's focus on Devoe, we need to find a way to stop him from moving on-

-We know he's built something, we need to find out what- Cisco

-We have the parts he's already got, we're going to try to figure out what he's going to do next- Joe says, and everyone scatters to search for information.

They discovered that they would need Gypsy's help to figure out where they could find Devoe, Cisco at first was not very happy with the idea, since he had not yet decided on his father-in-law's offer.

The next few days were difficult a lot happened one thing after another, Cisco and Gypsy ended their distance relationship was no longer working and he refusing the proposal to go to work with her was lhe last straw to their relationship to fall apart. Gypsy while helping was almost killed by Devoe, she just didn't die because Marlize convinced her husband not to kill her, then they found out what Devoe's plan was, they had to also transfer Fallout to an ARGUS location and for that they needed of Snart's help and they went to get him on Earth-x and he was happy to help, but after long day of work he had to go back to his earth, after all, he still had his wedding to plan.

-Hey, -Caitlin says approaching and sitting next to him.

-Hey - He puts his head on her shoulder and she hugs him

-What did you talk to Leo about? -Caitlin asks uncertainly what to say

-About Ralph mainly

-And what did he say?

-That I need to feel his death, otherwise it could end up turning against me in the worst hours

- _And?_

-And he was right, I fucked at the police station and I was barely able to save you- He raises his head from her shoulder and looks her in the eyes -Sorry.

-I know how to protect myself Barry, I don't need you to save me, at least not anymore- She says smiling and stroking his face- But he was right, after everything you've suffered after so many losses I understand that it may seem easier to ignore the pain, but it isn't because we ignore her that she isn't there, and the pain is a treacherous thing, she always finds a way to make a appearace

-I'm starting to realize this, but it's too much sometimes, it seems that every year I've lost someone since I started to be flash, what I do most is lose someone and be unable to do anything

-Barry you've saved thousands of people since you've turned the flash, save dozens of people a day, focus on the good things

-I just think what's the meaning of saving all these people if I can't save the people I love

-Because all those people are innocent

-So are all of you

-But we are here because we want to, we all know of the risks and even then we decide to come back every day and that choice is made by us and by us only, it's not your fault

-I still have to learn this part- He says with a slight laugh.

-You will one day

-I love you- He says and she laughs even more, she gives him a quick kiss

-I love you too- She says with a huge smile on her face and then they kiss again

 **Well this came a little quicker then usual lol, hope you enjoy**

 **Don't forget to tell me what you guys thoght, next is the last already, any thoghts of what is coming?**

 **XOXO GOSSIP GIRL**


	11. forever

Finally Devoe had been defeated, and in the end it was a great victory with resurrection rights and all, they managed to bring Ralph back, Joe and Cecile's daughter had been born and now everyone was at Joe's house celebrating the birth of the little one even Wally decided to visit on this special occasion, Cisco was a little further away, showing all his sadness, Barry and Caitlin who were a little further looked at him while they talked

-I don't know what to do to help, I talked to him, but it didn't help much- Barry

-I know- Caitlin says with regret in her voice he loved her and he deserves to be happy- She looks at Barry sorrindo- I'll talk to him- She says and goes talk to Cisco- Is anyone sitting here? -She asks pointing to the place next to him, she doesn't wait for his answer and just sits the two keep silente for a while, she creating the courage to say what she needed and him not knowing what to say and without any encouragement to fill the silence - Go to her, accept the job.

-What? -He says finally looking at her

-Go, you love her and that's what matters

-But...

-Cisco you can't give up on love

-But you guys need me.

-Do not give yourself too much credit- She says in a playful tone smiling at him and he smile as well- Yes, we do, but you don't have to sacrifice your happiness for us, we'll survive, we'll be here, a breach away, come visit us every weekend to see how we are, you're smart create a way of communication between earths, I do not know, your options are long, but first go be happy with her, Gypsy is a wonderful woman she deserves a little sacrifice - Cisco was still looking, not knowing what to say, he then hugged her

-Thank you, I needed to hear this.

-I know you wanted to accept, but that you would feel guilty, that you would feel like you were abandoning us, I just want you to know that noone will blame you for choosing to be happy- They separate

\- Okay , thank you.

-No need to thank me, now come I have not seen you eating anything-She says getting up

They were all talking, just enjoying the day that was quiet, until Iris catches everyone's attention.

-Guys - She calls and everyone looks at her waiting for what she was going to say- I have news

-What was that, my dear? -Joe

-I was offered a promotion

-That's great, sweetheart

-In New York

-What? - Cecile

-They offered me a correspondent position in New York- Iris says happy with the news

-But ... -Joe

-Are you sure? -Barry

-Yes, it's a great opportunity and also in a way it's nice to know that they believe me to write about other things other then the flash

-If that's what you really want, I'm happy for you- Barry says worried that she was going to escape his relationship with Caitline

-It is- She assures him, Barry then go and hug her

-So I'm happy for you- He turns away from her.

-Thanks

-When will you go? - Caitlin

-In a week

-Already? Why so fast? -Joe

-They need someone fast, they just came to talk to me last week, but with everything that was happening I left to see if it would really happen before telling everyone, I signed the contract yesterday afternoon- Everyone then hugged her and they congratulated her, all but Caitlin who said her congratulations from afar, the two never became friends and after everything that happened it was going to take some time before they could try again

-Well, since we're in a farewell mood, I've got news too- Cisco says and everyone looks at him expectantly, he looks at Caitlin who smiles and nods silently supporting him- I'll take the offer and turn the new Breacher

-You're leaving? -Barry says amazed and somewhat accusingly rising from the couch where he was sitting next to Caitlin , Cisco not knowing what to say look at Caitlin

-I... -Cisco tries to explain, but he doesn't know how.

-He loves Gypsy and if that's the only way they can be together, we should support him- Caitlin says, getting up and putting her hand on Barry's arm- And it's not like he's abandoning us, he's always going to visit us, right Cisco?

-Sure -He says, smiling, happy for his friend's intervention.

-But ... -Barry says as he looks at Caitlin and then at Cisco and he turns to look at the woman next to him, if it was her what would he do? And when he saw the answer, he looked back at Cisco- I'm going to miss you- He says accepting 100% of his friend's decision, Barry goes to Cisco and hugs him

-We all will- Caitlin

-I'm going to miss you all too.

-When are you go? -Ralph

-I should go there today to warn them, before they put anyone else in the positio, if they haven't already- Cisco says with a little fear now that he was thinking about it

-It's going to be all right Cisco- Caitlin

-Anyway, I'll come back to work it out and then when I have it all set, I'll go

A week later, Iris moved to New York in search of the next stage of her life, Wally had left a bit before joining the legends, Cisco went a week after Iris. Now it was just Barry,Caitlin , Ralph and Joe. Killer Frost was not seen on the streets anymore as she was the best option to stay in the lab's controls, but whenever it was needed she was there ready for action. She started training daily with Barry and sometimes Ralph, even though she wasn't on the field they knew they could need her and she needed to be always prepared for her to act, they were few times, but whenever she was out in the field the newspapers had their days full, because the connection that Caitlin and Barry had transcended to Killer Frost and Flash which caused a stir all over the city, all creating theorys as to the relationship of the two, they had fanbase , shippname and everything, FLASHFROST. Caitlin and Barry were amused by this, they never got to publicly show something, like a kiss or a hug while they were "masked", but apparently they did not need it to everyone knew they loved each other.

Cisco would visit constantly, at least once a week, once he spent 15 days without visiting which had worried Caitlin and Barry and if Cisco had taken another day, they would have gone to the 19-earth to know what had happened, but he had just been cought up with one of his missions.

Six months after Cisco had left, he appeared and installed a kind of computer at Star Labs that would allow them to communicate across the earths, even though he didn't stop visiting every week.

Iris also always visited, but not so often, but she always came for a visit, her relationship with Barry gradually improved and returned to normal, as she was overcoming her feelings for him.

A year after her departure, she brought Central City Louis, a man with whom she worked and slowly fell in love with him, Iris slowly, too, was losing all her rage for Caitlin and the two gradually were creating a certain friendship, although they didn't become the best of friends and never would, but gradually their relationship became healthy.

A year after Devoe's defeat , Barry went to live with Caitlin , six months later he proposed.

Caitlin was coming home from the market when she saw the door open, she was surprised, she put all the bags next to the door of her apartment and cautiously she went into her house, all the lights were off and all the curtains too, because even at night, at least the city lights lit the rooms, but neither was it happening, it was a complete pitch, she tried to turn on the light, but the lights were out. She was completely alert at that moment, she then picked up her cell phone and thought for a second to warn Barry, but she reminded that he had to work on some cases that was late, she could handle it herself, she made her appearance change to Killer Frost's and turned on the lantern, she looked around the room and saw nothing, she walked slowly to the hall where would take her to the rooms, but when she reached the entrance to the hallway, the door she had left open closed. She turns to see if anyone who caused the door to close would be in sight, she then heard a click at her side and suddenly something lit up and she turned in the direction that came the light and were letters that formed the word "WILL", she frowned not understanding what was happening, it was illuminated letters, she heard another click coming from behind her, she then turns around and sees another word "YOU", she already suspected that something had to do with Barry with the illumination of the two words were clear enough, so she hung up the flashlight from her cell phone and returned it to her pocket and undid her transformation, she heard another click and the door of her room brightened into another word she realized she was standing close but she could not read what it was, so she walked over there, she put one hand over her mouth and her eyes filled with tears when she saw what was written "MARRY," she slowly opened the door and there she heard another click and on the floor another word appeared, with much larger letters "ME?", Barry was behind the letters kneeling with a huge smile on his face and a blue velvet box in his hands

-Yeah -She said so low that if he wasn't a foot away he wouldn't have heared it, he got up and she took two steps towards him, he approached and with his free hand he put his hand on her left shoulder and the slowest way he was sliding his fingers down her arm until he reached her hand, he then took the ring and put it on her finger, he kissed the ring on her finger and then her hand, then the palm of her hand and went up the kisses all over her arm, shoulder and neck until it reached her ear

-I love you- He said so low that if He wasn't speaking at her ear she wouldn't have listened, he gave a kiss behind her ear, she turned her head and said in his ear, in the same tone that he did

-And I love you- He turned his face and kissed her, they stripped off each piece of clothes with utmost calm, unbuttoning each button, caressing every inch of skin of each other, either with their hands or with the mouths, nothing at that moment was moving as slowly as they, they were always running wherever they went, but that was their moment, they forgot all the problems, all the solutions, the world, at that moment only them existed and if the world ended in that moment, they couldn't die happier because they were in each other's arms and nothing else mattered, just the two of them inside their little bubble, at that moment they had all the time in the world just for them and no one else.

They were lying down, she with her head on his chest as she analyzed the ring, he had a blue round stone in the center with little red stones enveloped that Caitlin suspected were sapphires and rubies, the red stones were positioned as if they had protected the larger stone, she couldn't not think if he wasn't trying to say somehing with that, something like he knew shewas able to protect herself, but he would Always be there to do that if needed be, Caitlin smiled at that thought. They stood there in silence just taking advantage of each other's presence, Caitlin then realized that she was hungry, she then remembers the shopping bags she had left outside, she quickly raises her head scaring Barry

-What's it? -He asks half-worried to see the wide eyes of his bride, he can not contain the smile on his lips at the thought of her like this

-I forgot the bags outside- She says getting up quickly, he picks her up by the arm and pulls her to lie down again- Barry! -She scolds him

-I put took in when I closed the door

-Ah okay - She says smiling and kisses him, when she separates she gets up

-Where are you going?

-I'm hungry- She says smiling at him- And you're always hungry, so let's go to the kitchen and I'll make us a sandwich

-Okay -He said reluctantly.

They finally got married 15 months later, it was a big but simple party, great because all the heroes were present with their respective teams, but nothing more than that, they needed nothing but each other and their family, FOREVER.

 **So we came to an end, that's it guys, I'm really glad to finally finish this, I know it took me too long, but here it is. I hope you enjoyed.**

 **I would like to say thank you to everyone who have been following and supporting this, it was one of the biggests texts that I have translated so far, and I'm really proud of it, I know that probably has a lot of mistakes, but even in the original one had it, and I was the one who wrote it, so it happens, mistakes are a part of life.**

 **Anyway that's it for now, I'll wait for you all in my other storys, which I hope you'll like all the same if not even more;););)**

 **XOXO GOSSIP GIRL LOL**


End file.
